


Ties Binding the Butterfly

by BlueKittyKnitting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Blood and Gore, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic and Science, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Torture, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKittyKnitting/pseuds/BlueKittyKnitting
Summary: Marian has finally achieved the happiness she long sought.A time of peace. When she no longer needed to rely on fight or flight to survive in a world altered irrevocably by the cataclysm known as the Collapse. She's able to enjoy the time she has, with those she's formed bonds with.However an old, unexpected friend comes knocking at their door. Shaking things up and bringing forth an enemy she long thought gone. As secrets come unburied and answers revealed.She can't be idle much longer. So she will put an end to him for good. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Burgerpants (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Burgerpants (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. One

  
  
  
  
  


As she was about to place another large jar upon the shelf, there came a shift in the air. 

A strange sensation, a telling feeling she recognized quickly. An omen in the atmosphere, rousing her instincts and made it very clear a vision was coming to her. 

So she placed the jar on the shelf. Wrapping her arms around herself, head drifting forehead as she closed her eyes. A slit making itself apparent vertically along her forehead, opening to reveal her third socket containing nothing but darkness within.

Until a few moments later as an eye light in the shape of an eye, schlera an iridescent purple. Shimmering with intent as she accepted the message the spirits were-

  
  


_Somewhere not far from outside the walls of their home. An usually tall being made of magic, composed entirely of bones. A pure descendant of her clan. Who's soul tainted by Corruption. Naught much more than hunger and the need to infect. Barely a sliver of himself remained. Looking for him. Looking for-_

_A tall, tall mountain of a goat man and the mayor of their town. The administrator and the headmaster of the school for which most if not all their children are taught at. He heard the news. Recognized the description. Nothing but sorrow and regret within him as he thought of her. Go get her! Bring the Priestess-for I must see her-_

_A young fox monster of fifteen summers. A scout, newly minted into the Guard and being trained to eventually and truly join their ranks. His dream. He was given the task to come to her. Acquire her presence and bring her to the Mayor. He would be here soon-_

With an exhale she closed her third eye and let it drift away, her human form taking over entirely as it faded from her. Back into the ether. As pale blue eyes fluttered open, she turned and bent at the waist to grab the last two jars of uncut cinnamon. Straightening, she placed both on the shelf in their designated place. Turning each so the labels they faced forward, the logo of the shop printed above it. 

Monarch Herbals and Baubles. 

The sight of it always brought a smile to her face. As he listened to her advice, eagerly taking on her guidance when the store was in their inception. Following her words and utilizing her numerous contacts to ensure it was a success. Eventually profitable, standing the test of time for the better part of the decade. 

However, that wasn't the point of her vision. T'was but a memory she must push to the back of her mind, and prepare for their guest. 

She turned, bending one more time and grabbing the box off the stool. Heading over to the main counter, where she placed the box along the edge. She would place it with the rest later.

Glancing up at the over-sized clock hung up on the wall above. A model of classic make, accented with a pair of cat ears and a kinked tail swaying along with the ticking of the clock. 

Twenty three minutes before Dae got out of school. She hoped the absentminded goat remembered to send someone to get the child from class, if things go as she thought it would. 

She once again turned, going over to one of the large display tables. Where three electric kettles filled with filtered water sat, she set one to boil. She reached to grab one of the decorative mugs she recently cleaned, in case a guest needed it. 

Intuition tingled, She reached to grab a tea bag each of chamomile and apple teas from one of the display bowls. Dropping them into the mug. 

She turned her attention to the other display table. Arranged on plates were what remained of this mornings batch of baked goods from a local bakery. Along with that were fresh fruit she cut up and sliced no more than an hour ago. 

Intuition struck again. With a wave of her fingers, she turned a clean saucer blue. As well as three leftover raspberry and cheese danish's, floated up in the air and over onto the saucer. Waving her appendages about, a half circle of apple slices arranged themselves on the plate. Lastly was a blueberry tart. A third wave and the plate floated up and over towards a round dining table by one of the front windows. Joined by a fork and knife on a black cloth napkin, folded and at the ready.

The kettle then clicked, a plume of steam rising from the spout. She grabbed the handle and brought it over, tipping it so the water poured into the mug most way. She put it back and stepped away from the table. The tea would need a few minutes to steep and from the feeling in the air, she had some time. She turned, pivoting almost as she went to the main counter. Flipping the door over to head passed that and into the hallway to take her into the back of the building.

A wide hallway with several doors. Wherein were two offices, break room, infirmary, and a washroom. She stopped before his office, which had his name written in a dark green bold font on a plack over it. Knocking thrice, loudly to ensure she got his attention. After three heartbeats-

"Come in, Mari!" she heard him call out from beyond the door, she turned the knob and pushed it open. Peering within to see the orange tabby monster sitting behind his desk. Clad in his favorite black with red lines going down the sides. Reading glasses on the bridge of his pink nose. Computer on and writing in his notebook, paperwork all over his desk in a disorganized organized system of sorts he said worked. 

"Hey Mari. Everything alright out there?" he asked as he continued jotting stuff down as he stared at the computer screen. 

"Not exactly…" she began, knowing he wasn't going to like this. "I've had a vision." 

He didn't seem to register that. "Uh huh. Guessing it's not too bad?" or wasn't quite paying attention. 

"It means a Hunt, Fel." his pen stopped abruptly, before starting up again. "One of the Corrupted is coming close to town. They've dispatched a cadet to come for me." he frowned, just the slightest as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"So they'll catch it with your enchantment and come get you after. What's the-"

"It's someone the mayor knows." the pen stopped. The atmosphere in the room shifting as his now wide eyed gaze turned to her. Concern emitting from his soul. Bits of shock and some fear. 

"Wait-what're you…" he murmured, clearly in disbelief. He set the pen down, turning to face her. "What'd they look like??" 

She frowned, starting to grow a bit concerned. "A skeleton monster. Very, very tall and apparently looking for-"

"By Toriels great flaming ass!" he swore, getting up and coming around his desk. "Are you sure? Did he have a gold tooth or-" 

She fixed him with a hard look. "He's in an advanced rate of decay and in a very agitated state." she said, holding up a hand to make it clear he needed to calm down. To not get worked up. Sorta late in the sense as he ran a paw over one of his ears and sighed. 

"Fuck...this is bad. Or good. If your able to save that poor bastard and bring him in-wait-" he looked at her, wide eyed. "They'll expect you to go out!" 

Finally, he realized it. "That's the feeling I got." he swore under his breath again, tail lashing about. 

"Shit. Fuck. You can't do that anymore-"

She sighed deeply. "I know." 

He waved a paw about. "You've got Dae and basically being the only Priestess in town. They can't just-" 

She grimaced, pressing her fingers to her temple, rubbing circles into the skin. "I know." 

He glared at her. A loud growl emitting from deep within his chest as his eyes slitted, irritated. "Then you need to-!"

Her hand shot out, coming to a rest over his lean shoulder. Smiling slightly as he was deeply frowning. Lines stretched out some, an almost comical look as he was half in a shift. Prepared to change into his true bestial form and go toe to toe with those he perceived an issue. 

"I'm anxious about it too, hun. But Dae is a bit older now, and that she'll be looked after by someone I have complete confidence in." she smiled slightly, gently pushing some of her calm into his soul. His cheeks turned a bright pink through his fur. Immediately disarmed and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. His face drooping a bit, shoulders slouching as he allowed her intention. 

"I know. I'll take good care of her. Just...I worry about ya, Mari." she gave him a warm smile as he looked at her. "And considering everything you and the Guard came up with. I really…" he reached out, taking her other hand in a firm grip. Worry palpable in the air. "...just don't want to lose you." he murmured, ears pressing back against his heat. The lines under his eyes grew very apparent. 

Her hand left his shoulder, cupping his cheek instead. Leaning forehead to press her forehead against his as she looked him in the eye. "I'm not delicate, kitty." she breathed. "I won't break easily."

His eyes widened, cheeks turning even redder. "I-I know that!!" he sputtered. Nervousness and slight arousal tinting through the worry. “Just d-don’t want you to-” he stopped when she emitted a faint pulse from her soul, his eyes wide and struck silent as she did another. Warm feelings towards him. Sweet, soft feelings as someone who cared deeply for another person. Trying to reassure him she would be okay. That everything would be fine.  
  
They stared into each others’ eyes for several moments, as his soul emitted a pulse. His intention was of concern, fear for her safety. He didn’t want her getting hurt, nor being placed in any danger after the last incident a few years back. Which to her, was a fluke. What happened wasn’t anyone's fault but hers for underestimating the tenacity and cunning of the spider clan. 

She smiled slightly at him, to which he smiled back. Those feline ears twitching as he began to purr loudly from deep within his chest. Calmer, more content as he eventually relaxed. 

“I’ll be alright, Felix…” she said, reaching up to pet one of his ears, earning a shiver it ran down his spine. The lines along his face straightening out, physical proportions slowly returning to a more realistic appearance. “As Tavish and the Guard know how to handle themselves now. It won’t happen again.” she continued skritching behind his ear, he turned his head towards it a bit.  
  
She hadn’t realized just how close they were. If Dae saw them now, she’d get excited and mercilessly tease them on ‘finally tying the knot’ and ‘being her uncle officially’. T’was something she’d like to avoid if she were able. His arm wrapped around her waist as he moved his head, rubbing and nuzzling against her cheek. Garnering an amused, breathless giggle as she continued scratching behind one of his ears. That silky orange tail of his wrapping loosely around one of her thighs, meaning he was getting a little too comfortable here.

“Feeeeeeeelix…” she said, running a hand down the back of his furry head to get his attention.  
  
“Mmmmmmmm?” he purred, eyes hazy and drifted half shut by now. A goofy, contented smile on his face.  
  
“The scout will be here any moment-and I’m brewing him tea.” he pouted some, exhaling deeply as his ears drooped. Unfortunately got him she was used to such looks, since Dae tried all the damn time whenever she wanted something.  
  
“Mmmmmmm...okay.” he breathed as he eventually pulled away. Cheeks a deep pink as he finally realized his state and glanced away, slightly embarrassed but smiling a bit. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye as he drew back. “I’ll start shutting stuff down and locking up. I’ll also see about looking after Dae until you-” the bell over the entrance door of their store rang out all of a sudden.  
  
“MISS MARIAN!” called a voice of a young fox scout, a certain cadet in training under Tavish. “MISS MARIAN! WE NEED YOUR HELP!”

They both sighed deeply. “Wel **p** \- ” he said, emphasizing it towards the end. “Go do your thing. I’ll be along shortly.” he gestured towards the door she was already making her way towards, about to go attend to the young man having a near conniption in the main shop.  
  


“Oh-um-Mari?” she glanced back at him, raising a brow. Giving the monster a knowing smile, making him rub the back of his neck and nervously chuckle. “Never mind.” she nodded, winking at him as she headed back out.  
  
“...Damned interruptions…” she heard him murmur on her way back into the shop. 


	2. Two

T’was the same cadet she’d seen in her vision, standing over by the entrance of the store. 

A young fox monster by the name of Ian. He recently turned fifteen, chose a career in the Guard back during the Spring festival earlier this year. He was a hardworking lad born of this era. Eager to prove his mettle and prove himself to everyone, especially before Guard captain Tavish.

She came out from behind the shelves, a slight smile on her face as his head whipped about. Fur on end and eyes wide, dilated. Vulpine face scrunched up. Out of breath considering he ran all the way here, clad in the light armor and whatnot. “Miss Marian!” he said, bushy tail twitching about so quickly, belaying his urgency. “The mayor needs you to com-”

“Have you eaten anything recently?” she asked, catching him off guard. 

“Ma’am?” he said, confused and uncertain as she looked him in the eye. 

“Have you eaten anything in the last few hours?” she asked again, tilting her head to the side as she emitted a pulse from her soul. Meant to influence, and to calm. He stared at her blankly, at a loss of words. 

She gestured over to the dining table where she set up the food for him. He noticed it, sniffing the air as he seemed to process it was there. Gulping audibly, followed by his stomach making an obscene, angry noise making him very clear of it’s opinion. Causing his cheeks to redden out of embarrassment. 

“I’ve put this together for you.” she said. Emitting another firm, gentle pulse. Making him tense. Then he relaxed, not realizing he was breathing in the sandalwood incense wafting about in the air. Along with the lavender from the candles set on tables throughout the store.

“So how about you sit down?” she urged, moving towards the display table where she had his tea brewing. Tone booking no argument, while she waved her fingers about. Turning a nearby jar of honey blue and pulled it over. Letting the magic fall away as she lifted the lid, setting it aside and grabbing a teaspoon. 

He stood there, staring blankly at her until he finally turned, going over towards the table. Out of the corner of her eye watching as he pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, looking at the plate. Awkward and quiet. 

“Do you like honey in your tea?” she asked all of a sudden, making him flinch and whip his head over at her. 

“Y-Yeah...a bit.” he murmured, looking down at his plate. Taking a bit more time until his shoulders slumped, pulling off his gloves and set the pair aside on the table. Picking up the danish and bit into it. Starting to eat.

While she took three teaspoons of honey and dumped it into the cup. Careful as she lifted both and began dipping them along while stirring in the honey. Once she was done, she set the bags aside. Sniffing it, finding the smell pleasant enough for one to drink.

She took it over to the table, and placed it down by his plate. "This is for you." he blinked, surprised. "Drink up. Let me know what you think of it." she said in a gentle tone, going back to the display table. Pulling over another mug, while grabbing a bag each of lemon echinacea peach teas, preparing her preferred cup.

She heard him gulp twice. Followed by the quiet, contented sound of someone enjoying what they drank. Bringing a smile to her face as she brought her own cup over. Sitting across from him, she took a moment to shift about and get comfortable. Apparently he scarfed the danish down as he realized he was hungry. Having moved on to the apple slices by now. 

"So." she began, getting his attention. "I already know what the mayor is calling on me for, so no need to tell me." she wondered how many times he was gonna get that dumbfounded expression on his face. "So once you're finished with your meal and drink, we shall go." she dipped her bags while slowly mixing in the honey, setting them aside on a spare saucer.

T'was then Felix decided to come out from the back, store keys in hand. "Hey, kid." he said to the fox. Getting a nod of acknowledgement from him.

"Everything locked down?" she asked the cat, getting an affirmative from him. 

"Yeh. Just finished resetting the wards to the basement. All the backrooms locked and-" he held up her purse. "-retrieved this and-" he held up her grey kimono wrap sweater. "-that." 

She smiled up at him. "You have my thanks, darling." he blushed a bit, walking up behind her chair and leaning over. She raised her arms so he could work the sleeves through, getting the garment onto her person. His lips at her ear. 

"Your welcome, hunny." he murmured, making her giggle as her cheeks warmed. Ignoring the cadet as he openly stared at them, while Felix worked and secured the ties into a neat bow just under her bust. Nuzzling the side of her head before pulling away.

"Are you both ready?" she asked, before taking a long drink. The fox downed the rest of his while grabbing the tart, getting up. Felix went to retrieve their outer coats from the armoire and handed hers to her, sufficiently bundling up. Giving her the needed moment to finish her drink. 

With a wave of her hand, candles and incense sticks blew out. Lights turning off on her way to the door, slippers exchanged for boots made for rougher terrain. 

X

Cold bursts of chilled wind greeted them outside. Prompting her to pull her hood up over her face, turning away from the direction it blew, envious of the two who had fur. While Felix locked the door of the shop, hiding the key and taking a moment in activating the protective enchantments she taught him. 

He turned, heading over to her. Holding out an arm and staring at her expectantly. She took it, standing at his side as smiles were shared, then she glanced at the cadet.

"Do you know where Asgore is, currently?" she asked, which he nodded. 

"He said he'd be waiting at the north gate, Miss." she gestured for him to go ahead and lead on. He smiled, going into parade rest and clasping his fist over his heart. Bowing his head before straightening, turning and leading the way out of the main square of town. Away from the many shops and around the ancient girth of Old Oak himself. 

They passed by the harbor and warehouse district. Her nose wrinkling from the smell of fish in the air, which of course Felix was a lot more interested in. Probably thinking of cod and smoked salmon. 

Which was an idea as they passed the ancient tree, Old Oak, taking them out of the district. 

"Hmmmmm…" she may have to stop by the fishers emporium later on to see if either was in stock. That and some rice to make fish and rice. By the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing. 

Reaching the barracks of the north gate didn't take as long as she thought it would. Sobering the cat's mood and making her sigh. This wasn't going to end well, especially with how tightly he was holding onto her hand. She planned on having him go get Dae, bring her back to the house while she got everything ready to go. But clearly that wasn't happening. 

The barracks, being a facility closer to a police station back during the days before the Collapse, was a lot busier than usual. As if most if not all the guard were on duty. From what she'd seen on their way here, many were deployed throughout the colony. However the focus of it all was here. 

The lobby and main building were positively bursting with normal guard, spy and investigative units. All sorts as runners sped walked by and people stood in groups. Urgently talking, abuzz with activity. 

The cadet sharply turned and headed down a hallway, showing them towards an elevator and pressed the button. Stopping and waiting for it to open, moments later it dinged loudly. The doors opened to show several within. They moved to the side so most could exit and go whenever it was, entering and going inside along with him. 

He pressed the button for the fifth and final floor. The doors closed and with the telltale jolt, the elevator rose up and up and up towards their destination. 

It eventually came to a stop, the loud ding and the doors opened to reveal the roof. High fencing of reinforced metal ran all along the edge of the entire roof. Beyond that were walkways out along the high, high walls bordering the entire colony. Look out stations where and there. T'was all covered with countless layer upon layer over layers of enchantments of anything from protection to hexes, binding and invocations to bounce anything back on enemies.

They left the confines of the elevator and out into the busy area, patrols and watch over the area were significantly tightened. He turned and headed up a flight of stairs, leading them up to the biggest lookout station, the outdoor office of the mayor.

"Have you seen anything more on the Corrupted?" she heard a deep, deep voice of one most familiar from up above. Concern and hope in his tone, but he would remain stoic. Projecting an outward sense of calm despite the urgency he felt. All this emotion, all the pain and regret. The reminder of all they lost and managed to remember, the desire to reclaim it. 

"Only mere glimpses, sir!" explained a rough, gravel over steel voice of another she's come to know more recently. One born after the Monsters Fall, within the Underground. Felix looked none too happy as they rose to the top of the stairs. 

"We've yet to see it or the scouts sent out to check the area. I am sorry, my lord." said none other than Captain Tavish. Standing around seven and a half feet tall. Impossibly broad shoulders and heavily muscled body clad in custom draconic armor modeled after his race. 

"Miss Marian!" he called in respect as he saw them, loudly clasping a fist over his heart and bowed his head in respect. "And Felix Fluffy-welcome to the north gate." her companion nodded in acknowledgement, still irked about this.

"Yes…" said the other one. A large mountain of a man with broad shoulders and pristine white fur. A single intact horn while the other sawed messily off by goodness knows whom and when. Near waist length black hair combed and loosely braided back, going into a trim beard. Clad in a nice black suit made for his frame. He was smiling gently at them, though it was strained.

"I appreciate the both of you coming at short notice." he said, crimson eyes warmly looking at them.

She smiled slightly, pulling her arm away from Felix. Mindful of the frown on his face, but now wasn't the time. "Of course, old friend." she said as she reached forward to take his hand, he took hers. Gripping it slightly, practically engulfing hers. "I couldn't stand by as one of Corrupted comes so close to our home." 

He smiled slightly, grateful. Letting go of her hand. "I assume you've had a vision pertaining to what's going on?" 

She nodded. "Would you mind telling us what you saw?" the mayor asked. 

Schooling her face into a mask of calm, she brought her hands together in front of her. "I witnessed a tall skeleton monster in the throes of advanced Decay." she accrued looks of shock from that.

"He is confused. Memory and mentality unable to cope as he thought of nothing other than his kin." they all were in varying states of concern, not happy at the news. "Some part of him seeks the aid of others. To find a place to rest...my guess is Old Oak is drawing him here, like others' in the past." 

"So my question now is-" her eyes turned violet once again. "-how do the three of you know this particular monster?" she would need some thorough answers this time.


	3. Three

By the shock on all of their faces, none expected that particular question. At least, not towards all three of them, all at once. 

Asgore was the first to recover. He glanced at Tavish, gesturing towards him and the cadet. Whom understanding, motioned towards the young fox. 

"Ian, go see Lt. Maul for your future orders!" he ordered in a clear dismissal. The fox clasped his fist over his heart, bowing his head.

"Sir!" he explained, bowing at the waist to all of them before he straightened. Turning and marching down the stairs, to go find whoever it was he was ordered to. 

Once he was gone, the old goat looked back at her. "That is a long story." he motioned to the lounge area set up in a spacious corner. "Would you mind sitting and getting comfortable first? Then I-" looking at Tavish and Felix, either one nodding along as they got the idea. "-we shall tell you about him." he said and she agreed, moving over with Felix towards the outdoor couch and plopped down. Reclining and leaning back against it, emitting a quiet sigh as she finally got that chance to relax after being on her feet all day. 

Felix did the same, although not as relaxed as she was. He still looked like he sucked on a lemon. Crossing one leg over the other, dropping his hands in her lap. 

While the former king walked over to an oversized recliner custom made for one of his size. Tavish remained standing, deciding to remain in guard position instead. By her guess, preferring to keep up his image as a Captain. 

"I guess to begin, his name is Papyrus. One of the only two skeletons we know of, who existed in the Underground. The younger brother of his shorter counterpart, the only other skeleton by the name of Sans." he said as his eyes glazed over, in thought. "They were members of the royal guard. Sans was a lieutenant, while Papyrus was a sentry." he rubbed along his beard. 

"I happened to have met him one day, through the exit of the Ruins. By hearing him practicing some puns. So I sat there and listened for some time…" he smiled slightly. "Eventually I couldn't help myself at a particularly humorous one." he chuckled. "I laughed, startling him. After that we became acquaintances who spoke quite often. It became a welcome past time we both enjoyed, despite having never seen each other's faces. It continued until...the last fallen child, Chara came and disrupted that routine." she nodded. 

"Beyond that, you know the story of Chara, Asriel, and Temmie’s adventure through the Underground and the brothers' roles in it." he glanced at Tavish, who nodded. Looking at them. 

"Despite his indifferent and lazy demeanour, he was a hardworking lad who doted on the lieutenant. He was highly intelligent. Working in the labs under the supervision of the royal scientist Undyne before he quit. After that he was strong-armed by his brother into being a sentry." 

"Not to mention he was also appointed Royal Judge due to having the ability and temperament for it." Asgore added. 

She blinked, a bit shocked as she hadn't known that tidbit. "Oh…" the mayor murmured. "I guess I never told you. I apologize. It wasn't a...exactly well known fact due to how Judges are usually viewed by the populace." he murmured, hands clasped together. 

She glanced down at her own, nodding. Knowing full well how most feared and disliked those with the Sight to see directly into one's soul without it manifesting outside of the body. Guide's were in the same boat, as their ability was similar.

"I knew the brothers for a long time, actually." she snapped out of her thoughts, glancing over at Felix who leaned back against the couch, arms crossed. "No one knew where they came from. One day out of the blue, a pair of skeleton children showed up in the Capital, homeless and hungry. Papyrus was a bit ill, prime targets for those who saw them as easy experience." he sighed. 

"Wasn't long outta stripes when I met them. Saw them in an alley, being beat half to death by an asshole running a local grocery store. Apparently Sans was trying to steal some food to feed him and his bro." he looked...a bit sad. 

"I didn't think it was fair, so I ambushed the fucker from behind. Took him down and got the brothers to come home with me that night.” she reached over to grab and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back. “Got'em a doctor. had them stay with me, since I lived alone. Was nice having them around...but for whatever reason the Guard were gunning for their heads. So I got a hold of Muffet. She got us out, took us to Snowdin.”

He smiled a bit, looking up at the ceiling. “She took care of us till we were all fully grown. Got them a house, I stayed with her. Had the connections to help them get into the Royal Guard. I got a job selling nice cream out of her bakery until I could afford my own cart there.”

He gave another long sigh. Remembering saddened him. "If ya wanna know more about those days. Then you should ask her before ya leave, hun." 

She smiled slightly, imagining why he would move there in the first place. Catching onto her stare, he gave her a dark look before turned his face away. "Tch." she covered her mouth as she giggled quietly, finding it very sweet. 

"I appreciate everything you could tell me. T'was very enlightening. And should make the Hunt a bit easier, especially since I now know about his particular ability." she gave Asgore a dark smile, he looked appropriately chastised.

Felix sat up all of a sudden. Turning a wide eyed look upon her, emitting unhappy vibes. "Wait-do you still intend to go out still??" he hissed, eyes slitting. 

"That should be obvious. They're going to need me as he's no ordinary monster." she told him, firm in tone. Crossing her arms over her chest. "Skeletons are already an unusual breed of monster. Especially with being a Judge and unknown origins. He’ll be much, much deadlier than those we've faced before." his expression twisted further, steadily growing more upset with this. "My presence will be required to-"

He snarled loudly, prompting Tavish to extend his claws. "That's bullshit and you know it, Mari!" he turned, glaring at Asgore. 

"You of all people know she's not a warrior. She’s got a kid she's raising, got the store. And she's done enough to make sure this entire fucking colony thrives more than we ever expected it to!" he threw a hand out, claws also extending and waving it about threateningly. 

"The guard has all they need to capture this idiot. She doesn't need to be involved until it's time to purify him!" he hissed, features twisting about to an almost comical extent. Slowly going into a shift, threatening to turn into his bigger, bestial form. "If you're so intent on sending someone out. Then why don't you go your highness, seeing as you're another boss monster!!" 

Everyone was silent as they stared at him with varying expressions. 

Asgore’s face fell. His large hands clasped together as his face twisted in a deep, deep frown as he was filled with nothing but regret. As he knew Felix was right. She wasn’t capable of physical combat. Despite that he stayed behind. Either doing his job as the mayor or gardening. And with the spider clan incident...

Tavish growled loudly, claws on one hand extended, while he half unsheathed his blade with the other. “Why you insolent cat. How dare you-!” he growled, causing Felix to turn on him. About to challenge him.

She began rubbing her temples as all of this negativity was giving her a bloody headache. “That’s enough you two!” she said, sending out a strong pulse to gain both of their attention. “Barring obvious facts and prior events, you're acting like children, and giving me a headache. So knock it off!”

There came another long pause. Several moments in total silence as they all turned to stare at her, in complete shock. Even all the talking and activity downstairs seemed to die down, replaced with wonderment and curiosity as to what was happening up here. Making her eye twitch. 

“A Judge is not only trained for his role, but is born for it, Felix. Papyrus is no mere monster who cannot be defeated by normal means.” she looked up at Felix, holding a hand out. Imploring him to listen. “Only a Judge can defeat another Judge. As a Guide would only be able to aid and return another Guide to their senses.”

He grimaced, staring at her. Upset at this still. “So only a Guide would be able to help a Judge. Only I can stand against him. Subdue him long enough for our people to capture him. That’s how it must be.” she reached out further. 

Felix didn’t quite like it. None of this. This entire thing upset and made him feel useless as he couldn’t protect her. He was nothing compared to any of them, and he knew it. It made him feel so woefully inadequate. And that burned him inside. 

Eventually he exhaled deeply. Features returning to normal, fur smoothing down and putting his claws away. Sitting down, he took her hand and squeezed it. 

She gave him a grateful look, he returned a small smile before he looked away. Tavish calmed as well, resheathed his half pulled blade while she looked at Asgore. “Moving on from that, how soon do you want me ready to leave?” 

He schooled his face into a mask, uncertain… ”Within the next few hours. If that is alright.” he said quietly. “I know you could handle yourself in the dark. But so can he…” 

“I understand. Then I shall make the necessary arrangements, and go and get ready for the Hunt.” she stood up, Felix following her. “So if we’re done, I’ll need to go and pick up my niece.” 

“Oh, your niece, the little pup.” the goat monster murmured. Head lifting up, an unusual expression on his face. “I could look after her if you-”

Felix gave him a hard look. “I’ll be looking after her, Asgore. We already talked about it.”

“Ah…” Asgore murmured, nodding. Standing as well. “Of course. You are her unofficial dunckle after all.” he clasped his great hands behind his back, returning to his stoicism. “With that, I think we’re done. Tavish and I will see you at the gate about three hours from now?”

“Aye. I’ll see you then.” she said, pulled by her sour faced feline over towards the stairs as he wanted nothing more than to leave. Tavish sniffed as they left, eyes narrowed. Nodding towards her as she waved in farewell as they went down the stairs.


	4. Four

  
  
  
  


T’was not hard to see her dear feline needed a bit of time to calm down after the meeting.

Felix’s face was set into a determined scowl while he held her hand in a tight grip, pulling her out and away from the main offices of the northern gate. Leading her back into town, and on their way towards the eastern back of the colony, where the academic district awaited them.

As she guessed, he was now firmly tucked away within his own little world. Stress of sorts, especially with something like the upcoming Hunt. Usually prompted him to go off and think on his own for a short bit. During that, it was usually best to leave him be. 

She trusted him to know he was going on autopilot. They’ve gone to her little darlings school countless times over the years, by now he knew it by heart. He also felt calmer when he was dragging her along, keeping her close and not having to worry about losing her in the crowd.

So considering that, she didn’t mind it. Instead she decided to glance around and take in their surroundings around them. The colony seemed a bit more crowded about now. Many, many, many more were going on and milling about the area. 

It was obvious many were parents on their way home with their younglings. Or heading that way. Word of the Corrupted clearly got out and that a Hunt would soon take place. T’was likely after school activities and extracurriculars were cancelled just because of that. 

Others like proprietors, shop owners, workers of all sorts were closing up shop early. People taking signs down, closing blinds and locking up even though it was still rather early in the day. She understood that. The Spider Clan Incident happened only four years ago. T’was hard to move on a near tragedy such as that. People wouldn’t forget, not in such a short length of time. Fear and caution would rule them for some time, and that was alright.

She noticed as most if not all saw their passing. Most stared at them. While others nodded or greeted them with smiles, few clasping their fists over their hearts. She nodded, acknowledging them. A silent promise she would be on top of this. 

So aware of everything but her lover, it came as a surprise when he suddenly came to a stop. She continued on, bumping hard into his back. Her nose became smooshed painfully between his shoulder blades. 

She reeled back, grimacing as she rubbed her nose. “Mmmmm…” her eyes watering a bit. Not really hurting or anything, just was uncomfortable. He whipped about, eyes widening as he seemed to realize and his face twisted with guilt. He reached up with his paws and pressed them against her cheeks.   
  
“Sorry…” he breathed. “You alright?” his fluffy orange ears pressing back against his skull, tail twitching about nervously.   
  
“Mhmmmm…” she admitted, rubbing along the bridge and over the nostrils to work out the weird tingly feeling. “I am fine, dear. Didn’t watch where I was going.” she smiled slightly up at him. “No harm no fowl.”

His face smoothed out in relief, then raised a brow. “Alright…” he murmured. “That’s good. I’m grit.” he said as he stared at her for several heart beats. A strange look on his face as he seemed still contemplative about something. Grinning slightly, from the puns.  
  
She smiled up at him as she removed her hand from her nose, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?” she asked. Bursts of wind blowing by, hitting them repeatedly in sparse intervals. 

He stared at her longer. Looking her deep in the eyes as he was now wracked with indecision. Wanting to do something, say _something_. But he knew it wasn’t his place. As much as he wanted to be, it’d never be his place to come in between her and her Calling.

She stared back within his own amber pools unflinching. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek and smiled softly. A knowing one. She knew, that he knew that she knew. It was no joke. But, it needed to be done this time. The next time it may be different, depending on the circumstances. 

All of this was vibes emitted. Tone and intention sent and given between them, he sighed deeply. Eyes closing and leaning his forehead into hers. His purr engine kick started loudly within his chest as his ears lowered somewhat. 

She smiled more as her eyes drifted shut. Resting a hand over his collarbone, drifting up and around his neck. Slowly making up the journey around and up to the back of his head. Cupping there. Lightly scratching near his ears, earning herself an even louder purr. Having her grinning so wide as to how adorable he was, she couldn’t help but to want this. 

However she knew better, despite wanting to continue.

“...Felix…” she murmured firmly, turning and nuzzling his cheek. Pressing her lips against his cheek.   
  
“Mmmmmmm…?” he answered, sufficiently distracted by her. 

“Must I remind you once again, we are on a schedule…” her eyes shimmered, feeling oddly playful. Turning and nuzzling along her temple while his paw had apparently drifted down and come to a rest around her waist. “And that we’re in public…?” 

It took a few moments, but his eyes drifted open. Soft, hazy as he felt not much more than their bond blooming between them. Eventually he came to realize they were, _indeed_ , in the middle of a slow growing crowd of onlookers with varying reactions with their display of public affection. He sighed deeply. Emitting a quiet, nervous chuckle as his cheeks warmed. A sweet pink of sorts, a dusty rose.   
  
“Yeah…” he murmured as he eventually pulled away. Turning his face from her face as embarrassment slowly and truly seeped in entirely. “Lets...go get our kiddo.” he grabbed her hand again, turning and resuming on towards the district where their child was. 

  
  


XxXxX

  
  


The grade school their niece currently went was nestled in a far corner of the academic district. 

Which to no surprise was unbelievably crowded around this time of the day as all were leaving school. Preparing on heading home. Waiting on their parents or friends, that or the many administrators she saw directing groups of children and teenagers. All slowly making their way home in the suburban areas. a Lockdown surely coming into effect considering how and what she is going to be preparing for soon.

They both looked around as they crossed into the grounds of the grade school. T’was definitely more packed than the middle, high school, and the college in the district. A mix of teachers, guardsmen, administrators, and parents milling all over the place along with the children.

Seems it’d be a bit more difficult than she realized in trying to find the pup. The younglings were abuzz in excitement and confusion as the adults were busy feeling naught but the rest the populace was feeling. It was a notch worse here, stirrings of a headache to come.

And then-she felt a sliver of the cheeky girls aura. Spark in the air, then another. A sign in the air she was using her power. Going about, actively using her abilities. 

Felix must have sensed it too, because he stopped. This time she was ready for it, standing by his side as they looked around for her. Wondering the sort of shenanigans she got into this time. A day like this didn’t matter, the little fey would do whatever came to her whimsy. 

T’was not long till they found a large ring of people standing around what sounded like a particularly fierce fight. They looked at one another in disbelief, then resolution. In tandem they headed for the crowd. Having a firm grip on her hand as he wove into the crowd, politely pushing their way into the innermost part.

To their surprise they found the curvy form of sweetly snarky Catty standing there with her paws over her mouth. Quite awed, as she continued to watch what was going on in front of her.

In the middle of the ring were two individuals. One being her adorable little pup in a battle with a rabbit youngling around her age. It was Bae, the son of one of the psychology teacher's at the highschool, Burr. Standing nearby, watching blankly. Each wielding a toy knife as they seemingly danced about the field in a mock battle they were actually taking a bit seriously. 

She couldn’t help the pride as she watched Dae proficiently go about parrying and keeping him back. Using strength and agility to her advantage while he kept up with some effort. A wolf shifter against a hare monster. 

She could see the grin on Felix’s face. He was just as proud as she was as they witnessed her leap, hand on the boy’s shoulder as sailed over him. A clear landing, pivot, kicking out at his knee cap. A gasp as he fell into a kneel.

She lunged again in an attempt to get an arm around his neck into a headlock. He threw an elbow back hard against her side, stunning her momentary due to losing focus from a moment of overconfidence. She thought she had him, but he threw himself forward into a barrel roll and turned about. 

Dae launched forward, bringing her short blade down as his arched upward. Both coming together with a loud **clang** as two highly realistic fakes would make. They both stared at each other, out of breath and grinning as clearly it was-   
  
“ **And MATCH**!” boomed the familiar voice of the combat trainer. Alphys of all people. Former Captain of the Royal Guard, now combat teacher. Clad in Vanguard armor, standing formally and arms crossed over her bosom. Her katana strapped her to the hip, glocks at either side. Looking as proud as they were. 

Both of the children took a moment before they moved away from each other, standing. “The match is a draw. Great job, punks!” she said, loud and clear. “As it stands, I see the improvement.” both preened, taking the praise well.

Burr’s violet eyes rest upon then, then back to the children. “Dae, it seems your guardians are finally here for you!” she called out.   
  
Dae’s head whipped about and saw them standing there. Topaz eyes widening as the biggest, most adorable smile made it’s way across her sweet face. “AUNTIE!” she screamed and ran at them. “UNCLE!” 

She fell to one knee as the pup launched herself into her open arms. Catching her with ease and gave her a tight hug, standing with her in her arms and turned to Felix. Who reached forward to ruffle the girls hair and wolfen ears. Who emitted happy yips as they both nuzzled her head. 

“Alright, punks!” the yellow lizard yelled out as Burr seemed to have collected her son. “I expect to see you next class!” she smashed a fist into her open palm, eyes bright with passion of the fight. “Be ready for a real workout! Now, everyone! what’s the meaning of training??”

Everyone was quite enthused by this. “ **BUILDING FRIENDSHIP** !” so many in the crowd called out.   
  
“Right on!” she called. “What’s the point of the fight!?”   
  
“ **GUTS AND HONOR** !” they screeched back at her. She grinned widely.   
  
“That’s riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigt!” she threw her fist up in the air. “THE PRIESTESS AND THE GUARD WILL BE VICTORIOUS IN THE HUNT!” her eyes burned with the flame of her strong soul. “And will bring that stubborn skeleton to us! Have no fear!”   
  
She was grateful for the vote of confidence, as well as the mood in everyone shifted into a much hopeful tone as the fear melted away. It was still present, but dulled as Alphys wielded her confidence and slight talent with empathy to encourage the masses. 

The crowd slowly broke apart as she motioned about as the once spectacle was finished. She marched over to them, calming somewhat when she approached. “Glory to the Priestess and her luck in the hunt!” she said, smashing her fist over her breastplate. “How’re the both of you doing? Been awhile since I talked to either of ya.” 


	5. Five

She gave Alphys a warm smile. "I am quite well. Just a bit anxious considering I'm about to leave in a few hours." 

Dae frowned, looking at her in worry. Saying nothing, as this wasn't her first rodeo. Instead, hugged her tightly. Burying her face into her shoulder. Felix could only sigh. 

"Hah!" she huffed. "Mood!" she sobered, squaring her shoulders as she knew entirely what she meant, as one who's prepared for countless battles. "Wish I could join ya. But with my knee the way it is, I wouldn't be at a hundred percent." she sighed. 

"Meaning there's a small chance you'd get hurt. And I'd fail. So I'm putting faith in Tavish to keep your faery backside out of trouble." she pointed a claw at her. All serious for a moment. "Meaning you better not take any risks, Mari. We all know ya. So keep outta trouble, got it?" she said, putting a smile on Felix's face and nodded. 

"She's like, perfectly right cuz-in-sparkly-law!!" Catty chirped as she came over. A large ever present cat's smile on her face, however her rounded eyes also bore some seriousness in them. "Ya like, can't take any unnecessary risks and just, potentially get your booty hurt, girlfriend!" she said as she turned her head about, throwing her curly bob about on purpose. Hand on her hip. 

Felix placed a paw on her shoulder, nodding along. His other paw further ruffled along a slightly distressed Dae’s head who wordlessly protested the treatment.

"Their right auntie." the pup said. "You tend to get hurt a lot." she was giving her a hard look. Her fluffy tail wagging about. 

She began to sweat as they all just…"I promise to stay out of trouble…" she murmured, feeling properly chastised. "And not take unnecessary risk, if I can hel-" 

All of their stares grew harder on her person. Making her sigh deeply. This was just… "I promise." she murmured, feeling slightly overwhelmed as they all ganged up upon her. They meant well. But damn it, she's not an invalid! 

Alphys huffed again. Clapping her hard over the shoulder. "Good!" she called out. "That's what I wanna hear, punk! You go out there, do your job, and get your as-butt back here in one piece!!" she held out her fists. "Now put'em here!!" 

She couldn't help but laugh as she adjusted the child in her arms in order to give her a fist bump. Felix and Catty joined in on it. All smiles and giggles as Dae happily joined in on it too. 

"Now I gotta go find my girlfriend! She's finishing up something in the lab up for y'all before ya leave. I need to make sure she's eaten something!" She turned, walking away and heading towards the high school. "Later punks!!" 

Oh goodness was that monster a riot. She certainly knew how to get a good vibe going with the camradare. 

"Gosh da-aaarn it that lizard is a riot…!" Felix said under his breath. Making her snort, giggling as she just thought that. He glanced at her in confusion, so she emitted another pulse to clear it up. Those amber eyes of his lit up, chuckling. "Woooooooow Mari." she giggled some more. 

Unfortunately poor Catty didn't quite understand. "Like, what the heck are you two going on about??" she said, overtly curious and wanting to know. 

"Lovers' physic bond, cat-auntie!" Dae chirped. Causing them both to blush as their laughing turned a bit onto the nervous side. 

Catty's smile returned, bigger than before as she pushed her paws to her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Awwwwwweeeeeeee!!" she coo'd. "That is so totally adorbs! I can't wait to tell Dynie y'all are doing it again!!" 

Felix groaned, clearly about ready to haul off and get uppity with her. "Please don't, cousin. Yanno that weird fish will wanna experiment and test on our souls again." he grimaced, face shifting towards a comical downturn of a frown. "Once was enough, thank you very much." Dae giggled, grinning from ear to ear. 

Mari sighed as she ruffled the girl's hair. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Ca-" a pleading look from the curvier counterpart. "-feline cuz in law." there, she was mollified. "But I fear we’re losing time , and I'd like to spend some time with Felix and Dae before I leave." 

Catty gasped, as if suddenly realizing the time. "OHMYGOSH!!" she squeaked loudly. "I'm just-so sorry Mimi!!" she bounced back, waving. "I gotta go make sure I do my part as an administrative lady See ya later alligators!!" she turned and ran off. Allowing her own cat to sigh in relief, half heartedly waving her off. 

"Sometimes I wonder why she listens to you." he murmured. 

"Cause I allow those four to drag me to whatever anime and makeover marathons they consider 'girl time' every other weekend, hun." he blinked. 

"I forget that…" he murmured absently.

She grinned a bit. "And the maid outfits?" he jolted, cheeks turning a deep pink. "What about the kimonos?" he grimaced, glaring heatedly at her. "The teachers-" 

"Alright, alright!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck as his entire face turned red. Tail fluffed out. "I won't forget anymore!!" she chuckled as they began making their way off the grounds. 

"You always look so pretty in those costumes, auntie!!" Dae chirped, eyes wide and bright. 

"Thank you, sweetling." she said, softening and nuzzling her on the forehead. "I appreciate that." 

As they were almost to the school gate, a familiar pair of hare's looked at them. "Hey Dae-Dae!!" called Bae, standing by his mom. They all looked at him, her niece waving at them. 

"See ya next time!" his eyes full of determination. "I'll beat ya next class!" 

Dae grinned savagely. "Oh, we'll see Bae-bae!" then was all goofy adorableness. "See ya then! Look forward to it!" she called towards him as she waved. 

She nodded at Burr, who nodded silently and placed a fist over her heart. Bowing her head in respect as they passed. Who got a smile from her in return. 

T'was a moment of silence as they went towards and passed the grade school gate. On their way out of the district when she decided to say it. "Don't think I've forgotten your 'guy time' with the canine unit, Rory, and Grillby at his bar. With the cards." she said with a dark grin, making her niece giggle again. 

Felix could only groan again. "Shush faery." he murmured. 

She winked at him. "As your wish, dear." and they went on their way home. 

XxXxX

There was an unexpected but very welcome guest standing at their front door. 

By then Dae decided she no longer wanted to be carried, instead to walk between them. Having them on either side of her, each of their hands in hers. Walking together on their way to the suburban area her house was at.

She told them all about her day. How she worked with Fyra during combat class and took out their opponents in a mock tag team battle. The pop quiz in biology class she felt like she aced as she knew all the answers. A little bit of an issue with her assignments in history, so she asked if she could tutor her. 

It was medieval history. A time she was most proficient in and would be best to help her, however the Hunt complicated things. So dear Felix stepped up once it was made clear she wouldn’t be in town much longer. Dae wasn’t happy about that, but she understood. 

It’s okay, auntie! I know that only you can save them!

And she was about to say something else, when they approached her house. Whom none other than their favorite bakery owner Muffet was standing there. Bundled up in a ridiculously long and thick padded coat practically swallowing the arachnoid monster. A thick as hell fluffy cat and hood pulled deep over her head. Long mittens covering each of her hands as she clearly wore the thickest leggings she had and hiking boots. 

There was a massive pot being held against her side, being carried by most of her arms. A wrapped parcel held in a sleeve beg. What looked like a specialized pair of goggles over each of her eyes. 

They all stared at her wide eyed. All confused, in a way uncertain as to how to react when seeing the monster standing there clad in...all of that. T'was a bit of a surprise. Why hadn't she-

Dae got a massive smile on her face, breaking away from them. "Great Auntie Muffie!!" she explained in pure excitement. Snapping them out of it. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting." she asked as harsh cold gusts blew about.

Mari shook her head as Felix immediately went over to her. "Of course not!" she said as her cat reached out. 

"Here, auntie." he said, meaning the pot. "Lemme take that in for you. Yer arms look a bit tired." the spider's eyes closed a bit, crinkling slightly in a way to show she was smiling, as the rest of her face was covered by the scarf wrapped about her mouth and neck. 

"If you must, dear Fel." she said as she handed the pot over to it. He took it with ease as Mari rushed passed. Keys in hand as she unlocked the door, getting it open so Felix could take the pot inside. Urgently ushering Muffet in, who followed with Dae having grabbed and pulled at her hands to get her into the house. Closing the door behind her. 

Felix deposited the pot on the counter, she swiftly went to increase the temperature inside. 

“I’m fine, dearies!” she heard Muffet say as she got all her outer clothing off to reveal the nice dark purple sweater and black knit leggings, a pale white apron over it. Black wool socks. The double buns on the top of her head slightly frizzy. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Felix said as he leaned against the door jam from the kitchen, unamused. “It’s late fall, and you’re shivering like the dickens.” she rolled her many eyes and passed him into the kitchen. “So of course we’re gonna fuss over ya.”

“He’s perfectly right, Muffet.” she said as she followed them into the kitchen, noting as her child ran up the stairs. 

“Your aversion to cold is no joke. Hence why we were surprised to see you here. Even though it’s clear why you’ve come.” she said as she took the electric kettle off the burner. Heading over towards the fridge to open it, filling the kettle with filtered water from the oversized pitcher. 

"Yes…" Muffet said, seeming more subdued. A frown clear on her face, pain clear in her eyes. "Is...is it true?" she looked up at Mari, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-Is it my lanky boy??" 

Mari blinked, acutely sensing the arachnoid female's emotions. Leaving her unable to resist going over once the kettle was back in its place and turned on to boil. Taking two of Muffets hands in her own, the spider sniffed loudly. "Is the Corrupted...is it Papyrus?" she asked, looking at her, eyes with desperate hope. 

She smiled slightly, producing a silk powder blue colored handkerchief out of her pocket, rubbing along one of her eyes. "Asgore and I believe it is…" she said as she dapped the material along her eyes. 

Muffet whimpered, bowing her head. "Mari…!" she breathed, tears welling up and spilling over as her head fell onto her shoulder. Shocking her just a little as the woman gripped her arms in a fierce grip. "P-Please, Mari!" she blubbered. Shaking as she began to cry. 

She wrapped her arms around her, pulling the spider closer. Rubbing along her shoulder, Felix coming over and placing a hand on her back. "Please save that boy!" she begged. "Please save him-bring him back!!" she was outright crying as she dolled her pain out to them. Showing them all the emotions boiling up and erupting out from however long she kept them down.

This was why she always had strict rules about the Corrupted and loved ones. T'was usually so emotional, unpredictable. She was a Guide, not a counselor. She glanced at Felix, pleading. But he only shrugged, not really knowing what to do. Making her sigh as she held the spider for several moments. 

"Please, Mari!" Muffet begged again. 

"I promise to do what I can for him." she said as she ran a hand through the spiders hair. "His soul is weak with Decay-" the spider shuddered, knowing full well what that meant. "But he's strong-very strong. He still remembers enough, he knows he's coming home. That help is coming soon." she smiled slightly as she held Muffet tightly. "I will save him, Muffet. I promise you." and there it was. She was weak. Although, worth it to see the grateful smile on Felix's face. 

Then came another unexpected force of nature, standing at the doorway. "SHE'S RIGHT GREAT AUNTIE!!" screeched sweet Dae. Getting all of their attention. Changed into her favorite princess themed pajamas, shoulder length strawberry blonde hair all wild and falling over her eyes. "Auntie is a superhero! She's able to save those Corrupted and make the land ours again! And she's strong!!" she marched over, grabbing one of her hands. "She'll do it auntie! Just believe in her!!" 

Muffet emitted a wet, shuddering laugh as she glanced down at the child. She reached and ruffled her head. "I do believe in her, little darling." she murmured, "I really do…" 

She wept on for a bit longer, needing the release apparently. It must've been building for some time, and since she underwent the same experience...she held onto the woman until she got it all out. Like bleeding out poison, all her pain flooded out through her tears. Usually the best medicine. 

By then they had her sitting down in a chair, dabbing at her eyes as Mari had to once again turn on the kettle, finally get some tea going. Fortunately she found some bags of golden flower tea left, and the simple yet sweet ceramic mug specifically for Muffet. She placed the bag in, using the bottled honey this time. Grabbing the handle of the kettle as soon as it boiled and the telltale plume of steam rose up in the air.


	6. Six

Muffet was still sniffling quietly as Mari brought the small mug over and placed it before her. 

"Thank you, dearie." she murmured, bringing two hands around it. 

She brought it up to her face, inhaling the scent wafting off the tea. "Ahhhhhh…" she murmured. Eyes fluttering closed for a few moments, taking it in. Opening and looking at Mari. "Golden flower with Jasmine?" she nodded, heading back over towards the fridge to get a jug of orange juice and another containing iced tea with strawberries out. 

Filling one cup with the former and two glasses with the latter. She was about to pick up and balance them all, when Dae was suddenly there. Staring up at her with a big smile. Holding her hands out as out as those topaz eyes belayed a meaningful look. 

Message received, she gave Dae her cup. Nodding towards her as she turned back to the counter to grab the glasses, when she felt a tug at her shirt.

"Auntie!" she chirped, garnering her attention once again. Dae was holding out her other hand, brow knit as her eyes now shone in determination. "I wanna help." she told her, pointing at one of glasses of iced tea. 

She hadn't expected that, but she appreciated it. And felt a little proud of her for being productive. She handed it to her, making sure she got a good hold on it before letting it go. "This is for your uncle." she said gently, the pup nodded and smiled. She took and gave it to the cat monster. Whom took it with a quiet word of thanks and ruffled her hair, making her grumble and playfully smacked his hand away. Pulling herself up on a chair by Muffet, cup in hand. 

Mari put the jugs away before grabbing her cup and met them at the table, sitting by Felix. "I'd like to apologize for my outburst." Muffet murmured when she got comfortable. "It was unfair to you. I know you'll do all you can-" 

Mari reached over to take her hand. "Muffet." the spider looked at her, eyes wide. "It's perfectly alright. I understand why, and I don't mind in the least. Since I was the one who purified you and your clan a few years back." the other woman smiled nervously. "I will do all I can to save him. That again, I promise you." 

Muffet stared at her for several moments. "Yeah, auntie." Felix said, then sipping on his drink. Smiling a bit at her. "She faced off against you and the others-heck-even that giant mutated cupcake spider thing Undyne turned into a more solid arachnoid thing. She took each one of the clan and turned y’all back to normal." he sobered. 

"She even saved me. Not sure we told ya...but I was the first she found. Ran away from a group of slavers who'd been keeping me captive, and right into a Rabid. One of the truly scary ones…" 

His amber eyes glazed over, starting to remember. Said pup was clearly interested, eyes wide as she looked at them both. "Oh? You never heard it either?" he raised a brow and glanced at Mari as Dae shook her head. Topaz eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion as Mari shrugged. 

"Well, mind if I told them now?" he asked, she shook her head. He raised a brow, ears twitching. "Can't believe you haven't told them about the night you and I met!" 

She gave him a dark look. “Because it’s not a time I want to remember-considering them.” she said in a warning tone, making him flinch. Frowning as he knew what she meant, even if he didn’t entirely understand.

Leaving the table in an awkward silence for a moment, as his ears lowered and looked away. Dae slammed her hands on the table. "What the heck are you talking about? Who are you talking about?!" she hissed. “And how does it factor in with uncle?!" Mari grimaced a bit, which Muffet seemed to pick up on this.

Muffet tilted her head to the side after taking another long sip of her tea. “Does it have to deal with something of a personal nature, dear?”

Marian shook her head slightly. “It does.” she said and sipped at her drink. “It’s not something I want to mention...most definitely not ready too…” she looked at Dae. “Not yet.”

Felix rubbed her shoulder as Dae frowned, getting it somewhat. And felt bad. “Okay, auntie.” she murmured.

And now, it was time to change the subject. "Now that you're feeling better. You brought some food over?" she gestured to the pressure cooker and red sleeve bag on the counter in the kitchen.

"Oh, yes." she said, dabbing at a stay tear in her eye. "I brought over some leftover potato soup and rosemary bread brought with me from the bakery." she placed the cloth down on the table. "I thought you'd want a hot meal before you left." 

Dae emitted a noise of excitement, distracted thankfully. "Really??" she said excitedly. “Could we have some??”

Felix glanced at her, and she nodded. Looking at Muffet. "That sounds great." 

The spider brought her hands together. "Then may I have use of your kitchen?" 

She nodded again, and Muffet was up. Swiftly headed back into the kitchen, the pressure cooker unlatched and the bag opened. Cabinets and drawers were pulled open for what was needed to dish them up food.

Marian glanced at Dae. "Would you wanna go and pick out a movie with your uncle?" she smiled a bit, placing her chin on her hand.

Her pups eyes widened, sparkling with excitement. "Really??" she said, looking over at Felix. Whom gave her an irritated look for a moment, she replied with a meaningful one. He shrugged, glancing at the kid as he replaced it with a grin. Getting up and going around the table, scooping her up over his shoulder.

"Come on, kiddo!" he carried her into the living room. "Let's pick out a good movie to have with dinner!" her giggle echoed happily throughout the air. 

With them sufficiently distracted, she got up and went into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" she asked Muffet, well into meal preparations. Using all her hands as she gracefully moved about, grabbing bowls and bringing them over to the pressure cooker. 

Scooping in generous helpings of soup and placed each on a plate. Pulling open the sleeve bag, a hand retrieved the loaf of rosemary bread. Placing it on the biggest cutting board they had, with a large specialty knife she likely brought along with her to cut the bread up into fours.

"No need, dearie!" she said cheerfully. "It is my treat, as well as my job." she turned her head, hands placing a piece on the plates. "Especially for the three of you. Since I see you all as my family." Mari blinked at that. "I consider you the closest thing to a daughter in law, my dear." oh, that was...she smiled slightly. "You've made my kitten happy. And you're going to save one of my bone boys...this is the least I can do for you." 

Marian wasn't quite sure what to do at this moment. She felt awkward, keeping the smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I...consider you family as well, Muffet." she couldn't say much more than that. She wouldn't. It would almost be a sin for her to do so. 

Muffet smiled more. "I'm glad to hear that." she said as she placed spoons in each of the four bowls. 

"So, as a change in subject, I was wondering if it'd be alright if I took Dae back with me for the night?" Muffet asked her. "As we know, the Guard tends to take their time with preparations for the Hunts. I'd like to give you and Felix some time to yourselves before you go, if that's possible." 

Placing the lid of the pressure cooker back on, ensuring it was secured and hands picked up four plates. Each loaded with food. "Just think about it." she said to her, nodding and heading into the living room where they apparently agreed on a movie. Marian followed a moment later. 

"So what're we watching?" she asked. 

Her pup launched up from the entertainment center, holding up her choice. "I CHOSE WILLOW!!" she screeched. 

She grinned. "Sounds like fun!" 

And with that they settled in the living room to watch the movie once Dae put the disc in the DVD player. Felix and her taking the couch while Muffet took one of the armchairs. Dae took to the floor, sitting at the coffee table with her plate.

She found herself able to relax now. Slowly eating their dinner as the plot progressed and the journey of the characters dragged on. Dae shouted at the antagonist and bad guys from time to time, excited when the good guys triumphed over evil. 

When that was done, they paused so Muffet could take all the dirty dishes back to the kitchen, surprising them all with nice cream when she came back. Dae tore into hers with voracious glee.

T'was a peaceful time. For now, she allowed herself to just be. To forget and relax while she was with them. Leaning into Felix's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She used this moment to covertly send out a wave to him, showing him the recent memory to explain Muffets request. 

His eyes widened a smidge, giving the slightest of nods and smiled. He was fine with that, which was fine enough to her. Muffet was someone they could entrust the spitfire too. 

She leaned her head against his shoulder. Emitting a quiet sigh of content, turning her gaze to the movie. The lids of her eyes drifted half shut, nomming on the nice cream. Thinking of nothing more while the movie played. Glad for the peace, for the time like this. If just for a little while. 

A nice dream, nothing more than that. 

XxXxX

As all good things, the movie eventually came to an end and it was time to finally decide. Though it'd be best if they asked the person in question first.

"Well, pup-" she asked not long after the movie ended. "Are you interested in going and hanging out with your great aunt for the night?" garnering a deep frown from the pup. She pouted as she looked up at her. Puffing her cheeks out as she thought for a moment...looking from her, to Felix. To Muffet. Then back to her, a blank stare-turned into a big devious grin. 

"I'd be happy to!" she said cheerfully. Immediately making Marian suspicious. Made worse by the fact Muffet stood there, appearing as equally devious. A hand over her mouth. 

"Fufufufufufu!!" she crackled. "Such a great idea dear grand niece!!" she waved out an arm. "Let us get packed and ready to go! Leave this sweet couple some time to say goodbye and we shall see them later!" she scooped the girl up. 

"To my room!!" Dae screamed, pointing down the hallway where her stairs were. 

Muffet hurried that way, disappearing up the stairs. "To your room!!" 

Her and Felix starred in their direction as they ran up the stairs and apparently to the girls room. "Could they be more obvious?" she asked no one, rubbing her temples.

Felix chuckled. "Yanno they just want to 'help', honey?" she gave him a dark look, attempted to. Unable to help the smile growing on her face. 

"I am aware…" then she thought of it. “Since, they're busy, and if you could give me a moment. I should call Asgore and see how far they are into preparations. It has been a few hours." so said the digital clock over by her desk by one of the main windows in the room.

He nodded. "I'll um...go check on them, start getting your gear out?" 

She smiled slightly. "That'd be much appreciated." 

He took her hand. Giving it a slight squeeze, which she returned. He turned and made his way upstairs to check on the excited talking coming from there. 

She pulled her cell phone from her back pocket. Going into her contacts and finding the imputed name, 'Fluffy Buns', dialing the number. Putting it against her ear as she walked over to the front window. Listening, waiting for him to answer the phone.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song in the chapter is We Found Love by Rihanna.

On the third ring, he picked up. The telltale click and his exhausted voice as it came through.

"Marian?" she heard him ask, clearly having not gotten any sleep in the last while. She may have to get Alphys and Undyne to aid her in prescribing a sleep supplement again… "Is something wrong? Everything alright?"

The concern in his tone was touching, but she couldn't afford sentimentality right now. T'was not the time. "Everything is fine, Az." she heard him choke a bit at the name...so much for that. Bad, bad girl. "I wanted an update how preparations were coming along."

She heard a deep, frustrated sigh on the other end. "That's not a good sound." she murmured.

"That sound is as you hear it." she heard the creaking of his desk chair in the background as he got up. Walking somewhere. "We had Undyne, Alphys, and the other scientists get a good look at everything and found…several flaws."

She grimaced, her eye twitching at this. "Of course they did. How long for them to make any necessary alterations or repairs?"

"Probably until mid morning." he said, a bit subdued.

"Alright…" she said, feeling a bit disappointed. But if there were issues, she rather have them dealt with than a potential malfunction of sorts later. "Will you please keep me updated through texts?"

"Of course! If anything happens, I'll let you know."

She smiled. "Alright. Thank you. Have a good night." she said.

"Goodnight to you as well." he said, and she was about to hang up- "Um...Mari?"

She stopped herself. "Yes?"

He really sounded nervous now. "Well...that is…" he was silent for a moment. "Never mind, it can wait till later. Sorry."

She wasn't sure what to think of that. "It's fine, Asgore. I'll see you later." she hung up, glancing upstairs as she heard someone stomping around. A quiet crash, followed by a whole lot of giggling. She raised a brow.

Seems she must investigate.

XxXxX

Somehow Dae's room was more of a mess than usual.

T'was like a hurricane of clothes, toys, and fake weapons strewn about in a haphazard manner all over her room. Felix was resting against the edge of her bed, the pup laying over his lap while he ruffled her head and ears again. While Muffet was leaning back against a bookshelves. All laughing hard as if something amused them so.

Then she noticed the child size, very realistic and briefly sharp broadsword embedded deeply in the ceiling. Several throwing stars and an axe in the walls...she gave them all a look of someone who wasn't pleased. As for whatever reason, they were putting holes in the walls, again.

"May I ask what happened here?" she said in an even tone. “And why is your broadsword stuck in the _ceiling_?”  
They all laughed harder, Muffet having slid down to her bottom. All shaking with mirth, tears running down their faces.

She sighed, having no idea what happened. But whatever. As long as they were happy.

XxXxX

The sheepish expressions were quite humorous as they all stood around the front door.

Arms crossed over her chest, brow raised as she tapped foot on the wood floor. All of Dae's things were all packed and stored within her dimensional box. Enough for a weekend at least. "I'm still not sure what happened there-but I'm glad ya’ll had fun putting weapons in the walls again." she said, pointedly looking at Dae. Who looked away, pretending to whistle innocently.

"Well, anyway." she bent at the waist, resting a hand over the little pup's head. Ruffling her hair and ears, making her pout. "Do you have everything ready?" she asked, Dae nodded. Smiling.

"Then I'll see you in the morning. Be good for your grand auntie, alright?" she said, getting a grin from Dae.

"I will!" she chirped. "Helping out in the bakery is super fun!" Marian smiled softly.

"Alright." she murmured, ruffling her hair more. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was hesitant to let Dae go. To see her walk out the door, although Muffet was beyond trustworthy…

"Auntie?" Dae asked, a look of concern on her face.

She blinked, a moment before she realized she lapsed- recovered and smiled softly. She pulled her pup close and sighed as she buried her face in her hair. "I love you, Dae." she didn't know why, but she needed to say it.

The child quickly hugged her back, holding her tight for several moments before letting go. "Love you more, auntie!" Dae chirped before pulling away. "But I gotta go!" she reluctantly let her go, standing up and away. "See you in the morning!"

By then Muffet was bundled back up into her heavy winter gear, goggles once again over her face. "We shall see you in the morning dears!"

Mari waved a bit, Felix standing by her. Having wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it just a little bit. "See you in the morning…" she murmured, as they both waved and left. The door closing behind them. "...get there safe."

T'was a lot harder to see her go… "Hey…" she glanced over at Felix, surprised to see the concern on his adorable face. "You okay?"

She smiled a bit, though it didn't quite reach as it should, looking back over at the front door. "Yes...just hard seeing her go."

He tutted, pulling her close. Leaning over to nuzzle the side of her head. "It'll be okay." he said. "Yanno she’ll take good care of her, right?"

She snorted. "Of course. She just wants you to move in with us…" she mumbled absently, he got a strange look on his face. Which she ignored for the moment as she pulled away from him. Needing some...distance. For a moment. Pointedly ignoring his stare. "I think I'm going to take a short shower. Would you mind getting out my black undersuit and stealth gear, finally?" she asked, before hurrying away and heading upstairs.

"Uh-Sure!" he said awkwardly, emitting confused and slightly hurt vibes. But she...nope. Not now. Not at the moment.

XxXxX

She wasn’t sure why she was feeling so strange. So cold, as if the warmth left her soul.

All the while needing some distance from Felix. To just be away from him for some time, catch a breather and figure out what was wrong. So she went up the stairs and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower till it was scalding hot and stripped down, putting everything in her designated hamper. Mostly full by now...she’d need to do laundry soon.

She stood in front of the mirror, pulling a simple silver stick from her hair and set it on the counter. Followed by the matching ornate clip inlaid with a nice little opal. A gift from him awhile back. She shook out her hair, letting the shoulder length chocolate brown waves tumble down around her shoulders.

Those blue violet eyes stared back at her, weary. Almost angry. But why was she? Just what was so bad to be angry about? Dae going off with Muffet? Their constant conspiring in trying to get her and Felix officially together? The delays? The upcoming Hunt itself?

She sighed deeply, letting her shoulders fall as she didn’t know. Maybe all of it. Maybe none. Could be something else entirely and she was too tired to really comprehend it. So best to leave it be.

She walked towards the shower, pulling back the curtain and going inside. Pulling it closed behind her, stepping fully under the hot spray. Closing her eyes as she tipped her head downward. Shuddering as piping hot water drenched her entirely, chasing the cold away and bringing her closer to nirvana.

Allowing the worries and cold, hard anger settled deep in her soul to fade away. Ebbing out down the drain as she allowed herself to be engulfed by the hot stream going over and down her human form. Sighing deeply, shoulders relaxing further as everything seemed to just...go away.

It was nice-not having to really think about anything. At all. Just focus on the water running down, let it consume and eat away the darkness. The cold. Allow it to cleanse away all the dark feelings. Slowly forgive and forget and move on to a better mindset for the near future of it all. All down the drain. All of it. Let herself breathe, to focus on this. Inhale, hold for four counts. Exhale. Do it again. And again. Again…

She reached over and grabbed the shampoo. Clicking it open, dumping a fair bit in her hand before putting it away and began washing her hair. Running it through, getting it all lathered up before bowing her head forward to rinse it again. She reached for the conditioner-

A familiar tone of music could be heard from beyond the bathroom. A particular instrument, one of which she knew full well what and who it was. Seems Felix got his guitar out, for whatever reason. Accompanying it with his voice melodious with words she couldn’t quite hear, and the very faint tapping of his foot.

She barked out a startled laugh. Of course this song, this damned song. One she knew. The melody was nothing short of distracting. Bringing forth the memory of when and where she first heard it, making her cheeks burn a bright red. Sending a flash of heat down her spine, making her shudder and sparked within her core. Igniting a sense of base desire having her emit a quiet, shaky breath as she remembered.

_A pair of orange paws were suddenly on her waist while she swayed her hips along to the music. "You're so beautiful tonight, Mari…" she heard in her ear. She smiled, reaching to snake her arm up behind his neck and rub along the back of his head._

_"Oh, am I?" she turned her head, looking back at Felix. Clad in a dark, tight shirt and jeans showing off his lithe form well._

_He purred sweetly in her ear. "Yeah…" his paws lightly gripped her sides, digging the retracted claws in some. "Seriously…" he murmured. "Didn't expect ya to dress like this._

_She gave a breathy giggle, turning her face forward. Pressing her back side against his crotch, eliciting a gasp from him. Threatening to dig those claws in again. “Thank the girls-they dressed me all up like this…” she murmured, feeling so unlike herself. But it felt good. He felt good._

_“I’ll have to thank them…” Rubbing his face further into her hair, nuzzling along her temple and against her cheek. One hand moving up to her tummy, pressing there. Pulling her closer. “They’ve got good taste…”_

She shook her head, trying to push the memory back and focus on the now. Right, conditioner. She had it in her hand, she squirted it out into the other. Taking and lathering her long, sopping wet locks, working it through. Trying hard not to think about it. To think about him. Closing her eyes as she tipped her head forward, letting the water run over and slowly rinsed it all away.

However it was difficult. For the days, weeks, so much time after that. Somehow she just-with him around-all this time she couldn't turn him away. Not after he was there for both of them. She sighed.

_His lips pressed against hers was nothing short of a distraction. The way he kissed her, so passionate in nature. Slowly robbing her of thought as she kissed him back, tilting her head to deepen it. Opening her lips, tongue coming to meet his._

_Letting out a gasp, his paws dug into the meat of her thighs and lifted her up. Wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulder, his weight leaning and pressing her against the wall. Pinning her there, paws moving to her thighs. Emitting another loud gasp, shuddering as he rocked his hips against hers. Rubbing his length against her core with increased fervor._

_"Mmmmmmm…" he moaned, breaking the kiss. Nuzzling and running his rough tongue along the shell of her ear. "Mari-I want to…!"_

Her eyes shot open. Blue violet eyes flashing as her shoulders slumped forward. Shudders breaking across her skin as she gasped, sheer need driving the urge to track him down and climb on top of him growing with urgency.

"Gods damn it…" she murmured, angry along with the lustful notions running through her head. T'was nothing more than attachment. An unhealthy desire for something more, for someone else. She had enough. All she needed was right here. She didn't need-

_We found love in a hopeless place-_

Oh holy hell…

_We found love in a hopeless place…_

Would you please not?? Stop belting it out!

_We found love in a hopeless place…_

She groaned and covered her eyes as she just-frick-thankfully her hands weren't soapy anymore. All she needed was a moment to herself. To deal with her emotions. A bit of time to relax under the hot water for a little bit. But he just…

_We found love in a hopeless place!_

Oh, that was it! She shut off the shower, throwing back the curtain and stepped out and stalked out of the bathroom. With only them in the house, it didn't matter if she were to walk about dripping wet and naked. Eyes burning an amethyst hue as she headed down the hallway.

_Shine a light through an open door._

Her irritation grew as she stalked down the hallway to her bedroom. On a mission as she noticed it was cracked open, so she took the opportunity of kicking it inward.

_Love and life, I will divide._

It swung open with some force as she stepped in, a hand open and palm up as she summoned a tightly compacted ball of infernal flame. Staring intently at the cat monster sitting over the edge of her bed. Having changed his one tracksuit hoodie into the leather jacket she got him for gyftmas a while back. Open and unzipped, bare chested. Showing off his defined, lithe torso with only a brief hint of muscle.

_Turn away 'cause I need you more_  
_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

One leg was crossed over the other. Sitting straight, shoulders relaxed as he had his guitar over his lap, playing the song. Eyes that had been closed in concentration, opened when she came in. Heavy with emotion and smiled softly at her, one ear cocked while the other pressed back against his head. Tail twitching and lazedly moving about behind him.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_  
_But I've gotta let it go_

In her shock, she dropped the fireball. Fizzling out as quickly as she pulled it from the ether. Not more than a danger, just an annoyance. But she could only stare at him, wide eyed and open mouthed as he continued to play. Unable to think. To which, he realized and smiled more. So he played.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_

She sighed deeply as she just...couldnt. Not with him. Especially not when he sat there like this, all sexy and sweet in this way. Oozing out that damned charm she wouldn't be able to ignore whatsoever, and he knew it.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_  
_And we're standing side by side_  
_As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)_

He was staring at her now, right in her eyes as he continued to play. A serious, almost pleading look in those amber orbs of his. Keeping her there, transfixed. Nearing the end or so, however that wasn't the point. It wasn't his point.

_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place_  
_We found love in a hopeless place…_

T'was naught but silence enveloping the room as they stood there, staring at one another. Uncertain as to what to say, or couldn't. It was...a strange sort of thing. There was much she wanted to say, but didn't know where to start...or how. Other than-

"You are quite cruel, Felix…" she murmured, cheeks flushed a deep red as he smiled more. Sitting up, setting the guitar aside and letting it disappear back in his dimensional box. Standing up from the bed, he walked over to her. Slowly reaching out to press a paw to her cheek, cupping it. The look in his eyes was heated, mixed with sweet affection.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last night, their time before the storm.

His face was oddly gentle, putting her on guard and tempted to take a step back.

Though he was before her faster than she expected, placing a hand on her cheek. Cupping her cheek, he stared into her eyes. Amber boring deep into amethyst, emitting a soft purr from deep within his chest.

“I’m the one who’s cruel?” he murmured. “You’re the one being distant all of a sudden.” she grimaced. “It’s cause of Dae and the Hunt, isn’t it?” her gaze lowered, feeling really...upset. In a sense. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. Aware of his slightly irritated expression, but she just...she didn’t want to talk about it. She never did. The memory of how and everything was… “No…” she murmured. “I don’t.”  
The gentle look returned. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close. “You never do…” he raised a furry brow. “Is this the same topic as earlier, right before dinner?” she buried her face into his shoulder, saying nothing. “Concerning Dae?” she really, really hated how he did that sometimes-she nodded.

He sighed deeply. “I just...wonder just what happened before you found me..who and why-kinda weird as Asgore seems to be the only one who-”

“Felix…” she murmured into his shoulder. “It’s not something I want to talk about. At all. All it is sad memories-things I want to forget…”

He was quiet for a moment, staring down at her. “...” he sighed deeply, wrapping his other arm around her. Waiting for him to continue, she got the feeling he was thinking. “...What was so bad that you can’t even tell Dae-much less Muffet?”

She let out a loud, bitter laugh. Startling him a bit, flinching as she pushed at his chest and out of his arms, fixing an unusually dark look on him. “Because it concerns someone with whom I once held in the highest regard, until they turned against everything we stood for…”

And great, now there were tears in her eyes. She wiped at one. Damned feelings. Cursed, stupid emotions. The briefest part of her being human and her heart when spending so long trying to be at peace. And now all of this with the Hunt, all the emotional baggage and needs of these mortals and monsters. It was messing with her.

He was visibly distressed at seeing her like this, which was good. She hated feeling like that, wanting him to suffer for bringing up-for asking-she wasn’t supposed to… “Felix…” she murmured, voice breathy with emotion. “Can we just please...just not?” she glanced up at him, pleading.

He frowned, expression softening as he reached out, raising a paw. He stopped, uncertain. Feeling really guilty, as he didn’t mean to bring her to tears like this. His soul felt...wretched. Eyes widening as comprehension finally dawned upon him. He reached over, cupping her cheeks with his paws and leaned over to press his forehead against hers.

“Shit Mari...I’m sorry.” he murmured, ears pressing back against her hand. “Everyone must’ve tired you out-I forget...I’m sorry…”

She sighed, her forehead against his. “It’s okay…” at least he understood now… “Can we please...forget for now?” she asked him. “You did summon me before I finished showering, with your playing…”

His cheeks flushed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. That memory. “I didn’t even wash my body yet-since you and I may get quite dirty again…” his cheeks flushed even darker as he smiled. She reached up to touch his shoulders. “Felix...won’t you distract me-”

He kissed her all of a sudden. His lips against hers in a passionate lip lock disrupting her thoughts for but a few moments. By then he wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders once again, pulling her to him. His other hand resting on the small of her back as his lips moved along her own. Encouraging her to join him. She responded, slowly deepening it.

She placed her hand on his chest while opening her lips and running her tongue along the seam. Making him shudder, opening and bringing his tongue out to greet hers. “Mmmmmmm…” she grabbed at his jacket, pulling at it. He moved his arms so she could slide it over and off of his shoulders.

He shrugged so it could fall away, dropping to the floor in a crumpled pile. Running his hand down her shoulder, bringing it to her mid back as he broke the kiss. Both panting quietly as he looked deep into her eyes again with a heated, dark gaze. “Oh, baby…” he murmured.

His hands ran down further, over along the curve of her ass while hers traveled up his shoulders to come around his neck. “Of course I’ll distract you…” he leaned, running his rough tongue along her cheek. Bringing it down to her collarbone and over to her neck, nipping there. Amber pools staring up with affection and lust within. “By doing this-” without warning he let go of her.

Dipping down, throwing an arm under her thighs and unexpectedly tipping her back, so her shoulders fell back into his other arm. Gasping out of surprise while she was lifted up in his arms. He turned, carrying over to her bed and climbed up onto it, gently laying her down.

He moved over her, paws resting on either side of her head. “And like this.” he pressed his lips against hers, pressing a paw against her cheek. She tried wrapping her arms around his neck, but he stopped her. Pulling and taking both wrists, pinning them above her head.

“Keep them there, love.” he murmured, dark in tone. “Don’t move them, or I will restrain them.” she shivered as he watched her for some moments, gauging something. When he saw she was going to behave, he let her hands go.

Opening his legs a bit further as he kissed her once again for but a few moments. Then moving down and laying wet, open mouthed kisses towards her neck. Alternating between nipping and using his sandpaper tongue along her collarbone, to her shoulder.

Down to her breast, he ran his tongue about the nipple. While his paw cupped the other one, nails partially out and pressing just the slightest into the skin as she shivered again. “Haaaaaaaaaaaah…!” she cried, as his tongue laved around and about, fondling and cupping the other one.

Being diligent while his freehand drifted down along her stomach. Going lower and lower until he reached, cupping her mound. “Oooooooh…” eliciting the gasp while rubbing the pads along the fingers of his paw along her slit. Sending shivers of her spine. “Felix...” she murmured as he took his time working her up.

“Mmmmmmm…” she heard him murmur as he laid an open mouthed kiss over her nipple. “I love your breasts…” he murmured and purred, kissing it again. “Such sweet…” she whimpered. “...succulant…” he murmured. “...rosy peaks…” he rolled the other nipple with his paw, pinching and tweaking.

He kissed her nipple, taking it in and began to suck hard. Really beginning to purr, adding vibration and sending more shivers down her spine. “Hah...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!” he pressed his fingers against the slit of her pussy. Rubbing along her labia, coating her essence along the pads.

She drew her legs in, opening them wider to give him more access. The happy and lustful emotions coming from him, intoxicating her as he pressed and slipped his fingers deep into her channel. “F-Felix…” she murmured as she squirmed.

He emmited a breathy chuckle as he pulled his lips away, turning his molten amber gaze upon her. Greatly enjoying the sight of her trembling, stirring something primal within him. She felt his soul pulse, to which she answered in turn.

“Gods, you're so beautiful…” he murmured as he sat up, on his knees between her legs. “Just the sight of you…” running his hands down her thighs, he took her knees in a firm grip. Causing her to gasp again as he pulled, lifting and placing her up over her shoulders. “...and now I want to taste you.”

Angling so his face was right before his womanhood. Running his rough, sandpaper tongue along her labia and making her cry out. He found her clit, focusing and sucked hard. Causing her to arc, shocks of such intensity running up along her spine and sending her nerves a light.

“FELIX!” she moaned as he really put effort on the nubbin for several heartbeats until he thought it was enough. He ran his tongue along her labia again, stabbing it right into her pussy. Beginning to suck hard, eating her out. Purring so loudly and the sandpaper feeling of his tongue- “Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” she cried as her mind became numb with pleasure. Overwhelmed by sheer sensation.

It wasn’t long until her thighs clenched hard around his head. Gasping as she came hard around him, which he put even more effort and sending her mind spiraling up into absolute bliss. She broke. The world turned on it’s axis, everything going white.

Nothing more made sense for the longest time, yet not long at all. Her breath ragged as she slowly returned to earth from what felt like the heavens. More relaxed than she’d been in such a long time. Almost missing the chuckle above her, garnering her attention. Felix was...unbelievely smug.

“Evil…” she murmured as she laid there, nothing more than boneless. As if she were jelly, not much more than a slime. “Mmmmmmmm…”

He grinned, taking a moment before moving her knees off his shoulders and placing them back onto the bed. “Seems I blew your mind, love.” he said as he moved over her again, kissing her deeply. Having her taste herself on his tongue. “Feel up for more?” he asked after breaking it.

She emitted a breathy giggle. Shakily reached to the band of his sweats, slipping her hand in and passed his underwear to take his impressive length in hand. Eliciting a gasp from him. “Off-now…” she quietly ordered.

He replied with a nervous chuckle. “Aye, aye, butterfly.” he said as he reached, gripping the side of his pants. Pulling it off his waist and down to his thighs. Distracted as she suddenly fisted, rubbing along his length from tip to base. Licking her lips as she looked down to see him, watching as he worked and kicked the pants off the bed.

“Such a naughty little lady you are…” he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her hand from his cock and taking both, pinning them above her head again. “Impatient too-must I really get those cuffs?” she growled wordlessly at him, eyes flashing in annoyance. Amusing him more.

“Felix-I swear to the-” he leaned and kissed her deeply for a few moments, silencing her.

“No need to swear…” he laid over her. Panting as much as she while he parted her thighs further with his, coming to a rest between her. Rubbing his length along her labia and causing her to shiver.

“Mmmmmmmm…” he purred, the barbs along his cock…

“Felix…” he kissed her deep again, a hand behind her head and twining with her hair. Picking her head up to do so deeply, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him close, her breasts pressed against his chest. She felt the tip prodding along her opening. Cautious and tentative at first, slow in penetration.

Their collective moans muffled yet filling the air of sweet, erotic music to their ears as he filled her deep with his cock. Leaving them both overwhelmed. Minds emmersed deep in desire as she broke the kiss, staring deep in his eyes. She kissed him again. Drawing her legs in, wrapping them together around his waist. Bringing him as close as mortally possible, emitting an intense vibe.

Do it, now. She purred in his mind, sending a visible shiver running across his shoulders. I want you...complete me…

He groaned, removing his lips from hers as he thrust deep within her. Eagerly following her request as he began moving within her sheath. “Ahhhhhhh…” building up the needed momentum for her to follow along to, eliciting the feeling of wondrous growing pressure.

T’was nothing more than them in the world. Everything zeroing down to just her and him and the movement-this sensation. The fire set her nerves a light and seared her soul as she cried out underneath him.

Running her nails of one hand down his shoulders and causing him to gasp, striking deep. She gripped a fistful of the sheets as she bucked up, the pace quickening. He buried his face in her neck. “Fuck Mari!” he hissed as he moved.

Oh-she needed to-she growled and gripped his arm and pushed off with the other, sending them rolling over. Making sure she was on top. Straddling his waist, much to his surprise. It took him a moment, but he smiled. Paws on her waist as she placed her hands over his chest and abdomen..

In the position, allowed as she rose and lowered her hips, rolling as he was inside of her. “Yeeeeeeeeeessss....” he hissed of a moan, moving along with her as she took control. “Take your pleasure-take it butterfly…” she emitted a quiet chuckle as she began riding that sweet cock of his. Feeling as the barbs rubbed and pulled at her insides, eliciting the best of sensations.

She gasped as she felt a shock of heat run up along her spine and out along her shoulders. Rolling down hard as her eyes glowed faintly while the room illuminated with a distinct purple light. “Mari…” she heard him breath in reverence as she summoned her wings.

Large butterfly faery wings manifested into existence, flapping along with her movements. Monarch wings of purple and black. Aacutely feeling the temptation of her other self, the half which she kept hidden. It wanted out. To tumble into existence and manifest within the world. She held back, trying to keep it from coming.

“Love-don’t…!” he rasped underneath her, bucking up hard into her. Causing her to bounce, crying out loudly as her eyes rolled up into her head. “Let it go-let yourself free!” he said firmly as he took control of the pace. Distracting her enough she lost herself, the third eye appearing and coming open.

“Felix-!” she begged for mercy, but he didn’t stop.

“No!” he growled, pushing himself up and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her as he switched about, making sure she moved along with the change. “You promised…” he murmured heatedly in her ear. “Let me see...let me see you…!”

She whimpered loudly as she held onto his shoulders. Unable to take it as he brought forth his soul. An inverted white heart, ghostly white and floating about, tinged with faint green. Strongly urging her to do the same, she acquiesced through instinct. Bringing forth a vivid purple heart shining and glistening as vividly as a precious gem.

“Good girl…” he coo’d as he moved hard inside of her. “Let yourself free…” he murmured, arms wrapped around her. Pressing his forehead against hers. “It’s alright. It’s just us-just me.” he continued on in a litany, bringing tears to her eyes. “Your safe-I promise. It’s okay, love. Let yourself go…”

She uttered a shuddering cry as she felt the change come over her. With a shimmer enveloping her entire form, skin receded and disappeared becoming replaced entirely with bone. Her skeletal form coming to being, the outline of a sweet womanly shape of amethyst ecto shimmering faintly in the dark.

He growled deeply, lunging and pushing forward all of a sudden. Sending them falling back, pinning her wings underneath as he stopped to pull her knees over his shoulders. Leaning and pressing her into a press, thrusting deep into her magically formed pussy.

Taking her in a deep, punishing rhythm. “Beautiful...beautiful...so beautiful!” he murmured over and over as he stared down at her face, a skull shaped faintly in the mask of a feminine doll. Three open sockets, each lit by a violet eyelight hazed and dilating.

“Felix!” she cried, tossing her head back. The seemingly painted purple lines down her two main sockets to her chin. Digging her phalanges into his shoulders as he hit that spot deep inside over and over inside of her. “Felix, please!” she begged, to which he moved faster. Lost as she-just-oh! “Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!” she screamed as she fell over the edge.

He gasped, emitting a hissing growl as he worked. Biting hard into her shoulder, speeding up his movements until he slammed in once more, cumming deep inside. Warmth became apparent as he spilled inside of her. But he wasn’t done, his soul pressing against hers-

Reality shifted and went white, going dark moments later. She knew nothing more.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life took the reigns for a bit, has now calmed down. 
> 
> Thank you for reading the story. I hope each and everyone one of y'all has an awesome day!

Every time they came together in this way, t'was nothing short of absolute bliss.

Cognition eventually returned to normal, if not slightly impared while they laid there in a heap. Out of breath, entirely out of sorts while they slowly recovered. He was a little faster, moving off while pulling her along as he rolled onto his back, draping her across his chest.

Her large wings flopping about and going limp, resting over them, emitting a faint shimmer. He ran a hand over the back of her skull as he sighed deeply, earning a contented sound from her. Turning up, nuzzling along his collarbone before resting her head. Relaxing there, sighing in content as he rubbed his other paw across her shoulders and down her spine.

"Mmmmmmmm…" her sockets drifted shut as she began falling asleep. Lulled towards that direction by the comforting beat of his soul.

His ears twitched, looking down at her with a soft, sleepy smile on her face. "Yeah...sounds like a plan…" he murmured. Grabbing the thick, padded comforter and managed to pull it over them with a bit of effort. He kissed the top of her skull, letting his head drop back into the pillows.

Nothing but peace. All was at peace.

XxXxX

All three sockets slitted open as a vibration from one's phone went off.

Violet eye lights blinked to life, the loud irritated sigh of her mate. She slowly turned her skull, glancing over towards the sound as she saw him reached out and to grab her phone. Looking at what she guessed was the screen, his soul emitting an irritated sense. Picking it up, he answered and brought it to his ear.

"Fish, do you even know that time it is?" he whispered, briefly hearing Undyne’s voice from the other end, excited about something. "Yeah-I get that. But it's early-really early. Marian is gonna need all the sleep she can if she's gonna be ready for the-"

She interrupted him all of a sudden, saying something. Making his face scrunch up. "And you couldn't just text her that?" he murmured, hearing something else in particular. He swore under his breath.

"You know what, fine." he said heatedly. "We'll be up in awhile. I'll escort her to the lab myself, when she's able and ready. So shush your maw and don't even think of sending your damned girlfriend here. Or I'll make a nice little call to Asgore myself."

She said something else, particularly scathing. Amber eyes slitted, glowing molten for a few moments. "Goodbye, Undyne." he hung up, fiddling with her phone a bit before setting it aside on the bedside table. Letting out a deep sigh as he covered his face. "Impatient fucking fish…"

She smiled slightly as he tried calming what he felt, his soul skipping a beat. Their renewed link between their souls made it very easy to sense a great deal of each others thoughts, emotion and intentions. Which he did, he glanced down at her and grimaced. "Damn it...sorry."

The look of his was quite adorable, however she wanted to reassure him. She reached up, running her two phalanges behind one of his ears. "M-Mreow…!" he uttered in surprise, relaxing. His face smoothing out as he began purring softly, ears lowering. It wasn’t like he couldn’t pick up on what she was thinking, but this was a perfectically good indicator as well.

"It's not your fault, Fel." she murmured, resting her arm along his chest. Placing her chin upon his as she continued scratching behind his ear. "She's well known for her overenthusiastic behavior, like Alphys in a way. One for getting excited when discovering or coming up with something new." her wings fluttered a bit.

"Yeah…" he murmured, feeling a bit guilty still of her waking up. "Something about new armor for you. Said you shouldn't wear the one you got tucked away."she was in agreement about Undyne’s behavior. It was a stroke of luck she didn’t send Alphys their way, likely resulting in another broken door and startled yelling. Maybe a fight. She sighed.

"See?? That's why I'm irritated." he grumbled, running a paw down her back and looked up at the ceiling. Having placed an arm behind his head. "We should try and-"

She smiled slightly, flicking his cute button nose. "M-Mreow?!" he sputtered as she leaned up a bit, kissing him on his cheek and moved off of him. Slowly getting up, moving the comforter about so it wouldn't be dragged off and leave him cold.

"It's likely I won't get any more rest." she said as she stretched. Pressing a hand against her lower back. "I can feel my the Call much stronger than-Oh!" she cried out as three vertebrae decided to pop back into place. Allowing her to relax, shoulders falling as she slumped forward. Laying skeletal hands over her crossed knees. "It's practically shouting at me now. Giving me a bit of a headache.”

She heard him sigh behind her. Sitting up, he brought the thick blanket with him as he moved over and sat behind her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, burying his face in her upper shoulder. "I…" he was really upset about this. "...it really sucks you gotta deal with it."

She placed her hand over his, squeezing it lightly. "I know. But it is what it is." he took hold of her hand, holding onto it tightly. Wrapping his other arm around the middle, pulling her closer. Back onto his lap and burying his face into her neck.

“...Do you think you’d be able to find someone else to take care of it, eventually?” he murmured while bringing the blanket closer around them both.

She shrugged, relaxing as she grabbed the blanket to draw it more around them. “Unlikely...” she murmured, thoughtful. It would be nigh impossible to find a Priestess or Priest with conditions similar to her own.

“So what time is it?” she asked, knowing she’d need another shower soon.

“Around nine am.” he murmured, holding onto her tightly and not wanting to let her go. Picking up on her thoughts, finding it…less than pleasant.

“Sounds like it’s shower-”

“Nooooooo…”

“And breakfast time.”

He groaned, she smiled softly. “Care to join me?” she asked, grinning slightly. “I may need help getting clean...between my bones.”

Felix went still. So, entirely still while they were like this as his soul became quiet...too quiet. She blinked, growing uncertain as he took a bit too long to answer. “Felix?” she asked, about to look back-

He growled loudly. Throwing back the comfortable and grabbed her, throwing her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Up and standing, stalking off the bed and out of her room, towards the bathroom. She chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and eliciting a purr from the cat.

XxXxX

Things sorta faded into a haze until she was dressed and ready for the day with Felix.

He had his own side of the closet, where he kept a few changes of clothes. Allowing the chance to watch him change into a black turtleneck and dark jeans, fur a bit fluffier than usual after they’d taken the time to blow dry it. He looked cute, to which he gave her an irritated look for thinking so.

She ignored him while she shifted back into her mortal form, changing into a long dark blue kimono top and warm leggings with a blue and black snowflake pattern between stripes. Black socks and winter boots with a fur trim, a slight kitten heel. Their outer coats on and hoods up, they finally left the house. Locking up, hands held with smiles at each other as they started on their way.

The sky was more overcast than she expected it to be. From the smell of it, the threat of rain was higher. Which was unfortunate as she’d been hoping it may be a bit sunnier. The clouds wouldn’t be so heavy. Casting a foreboding sense over the world, putting her on edge. Felix felt it too, as he held firmly on to her hand as they slowly made their way out of the second suburban district and towards the markets.

The further they traversed their way into town, the more somber things seemed to be. The crowds were more quiet, nary a soul in the area. Citizens would likely be quarantined-encouraged-to stay in their homes. The guard was all out, in full force.

Patrols were tighter and in slightly larger groups, on true alert and taking everything with a seriousness she hadn’t seen since the spider clan incident. To all they passed, recognition in each of their eyes. Heads bowed, fists over their hearts in absolute respect of her. Causing her dear kitty to emit awkward vibes as he never really liked...that. She nodded, giving a slight smile as she acknowledged their silent prayers.

T’was the calm before the battle, right before chaos would once again descend and attempt to wreak havoc upon their home.

XxXxX

The labs near the Core’s main facility were also a lot busier than she expected it to be.

The colony’s Guard were also in force here, mostly younger officers and scouts, being led by none other than Alphys herself when they entered the main grounds and towards the entrance building. A tall yellow lizard monster clad in the Vanguard armor and carrying an over-sized war pike. Surrounded by those under her command and fulfilling her orders.

None stayed in place for long. Going about individually or in pairs as she directed them about. She noticed their presence as they approached, giving them a bit of a smile. Strained, cause of the circumstances. “You two lovebirds finally made your appearance.” she told them, slightly annoyed in tone.

Felix scowled at her, she shrugged and smiled a bit. “We were having trouble waking up this morning…” she said. Alphys raised a brow, a look of wonderment on her face till her gaze lowered to their linked hands. As if realizing something, she got a large grin across her face. Waggling her eyebrows.

“Ah, I gotcha.” she said, slamming the butt of her weapon on the ground and leaned against it. “No wonder Felix had his whiskers twisted. Y’all needed some extra time in the sack this morning.” she said, out loud in front of everyone else who stared at them wide eyed. Felix let out a strangled, startled hiss while Marian raised a brow.

“Not sure how that’s relevant, lizard.” she said as she removed her hand from his, instead wrapping an arm around his elbow and pulled him closer. Setting his fur on end as he stared at her wide eyed. “Unless you wish to compare to the shenanigans you and Undyne get up to?”

The atmosphere shifted about all of a sudden. As if the air became more heated, oppressive in nature as Alphys got a particularly nasty grin across her scarred face. “Changing the subject to avoid talkin’about your own cadoolin, butterfly?”

Marian raised a brow, adopted a dark grin as well which seemed a little too wide for her face. Making more than a few uncomfortable. “We should save sharing our mating exploits for later, my friend. I wouldn’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting…” she said while projecting her own aura, further setting everyone on edge.

They stared at each other for several moments. Keeping it up between them, the air pressure steadily becoming more tense as their dual energies went and rolled against each other. Encouraging the existence of a fission in the atmosphere. Sparks snapping about, visible to the naked eye.

Felix growled loudly. “For fucks sake!” he hissed, breaking the stalemate and everyone looked at him. The orange cat monster's face scrunched up in annoyance with his ears pressed back against his face and his tail fluffed up. “Will you both knock it off!”

Both she and the former Captain stared at him, blinking their eyes until the latter chuckled loudly. “Woooooooooow, alley cat! You’ve got a pair on you!” he glared at her.

“Oh shut it you crazy lizard!” he turned his gaze upon Marian, who looked away. Smiling lightly. “And you-you’ve got something important to do inside! Stop taking the bait and rising to her damned challenge!” his look began more stern, floofed out tail wagging about. “You know better than that!”

Marian shrugged. “She started it.” she said simply, making him growl lowly in irritation.

“Oh yeah, blame it on me!” Alphys barked.

“Well I’m going to finish it.” he said, removing her arm and grabbing her hand. Taking it in a firm grip as he brushed passed everyone and headed towards the one of the side buildings where Undyne’s lab was at. “Let’s go!”

The lizard blinked, having not expected that reaction while Felix dragged her away. Marian turned back to look at her, sticking at her tongue in teasing and Alphys’s aw dropped further. Snapping out of it. “W-Wait!” she called, making him motions and yelling at those under her command. Kinda hard to hear at this point, but the crowd quickly dispersed in all directions.

Alphys then turned and sprinted after them. “Wait!” she called. “I’ll come with ya!”

Felix ignored her as he pulled Marian into the lobby of Undyne’s lab, passing the harried receptionist sitting at the front desk, who didn’t even get a word out before dragging her down the hallway. Knocking loudly on the door of the particular room she’d be in currently.

“For fuck sake, punks!” Alphys called out, stalking over towards them, quite put out for being ignored. “Why didn’t you wai-” Felix knocked loudly again while Marian stood there, slightly concerned with what about to occur.

“Open the damn door fish face! I brought Mari here!” he hissed, the door unlocked moments later. He got a weird look on his face, giving cautious waves as he remembered the last time he opened this door before making sure it was safe. Marian raised a brow, ignoring Alphys for the moment as she brushed past him before he was able to protest, turning the knob and opened it.

She pushed the door open, glancing within to see the belatedly mad scientist sitting at the long table in the middle of the room. Stretched out by strange restraints was what looked like a skin tight bodysuit made of what looked like...well she didn’t know. Looked shiny and soft, likely armor in a way. With armored pieces here and there.

Undyne was decked out in startlingly green crop top and booty shorts which may have been not much more than underwear underneath her lab coat. Thigh length black heeled boots seemingly nothing more than a second skin. Long crimson locks tied back in a french braid, a few hairs falling over her face and goggles. Leaning over the table as she worked with some sort of soldering gun on an armored glove, knee deep in concentration.

Felix looked none too amused while she ignored them, tempted to take a weapon and cause trouble somehow. Marian squeezed his hand to remind him she was there, violence wasn’t an option. He’d get to see her naked soon considering the two pieces of what looked like...black comfy yet stylish underwear on the table.

His cheeks burned or a moment, silently wondering how she had no problem with her friends or his cousin seeing her naked, since they did cosplay and shit like that. Or roped into participating in the colony’s talent show a few years in a row. He sighed deeply, stamping down on the urge.

Alphys just tired of the waiting, by slamming open the door all of a sudden and holding her arms open. “LOVE OF MY EXIST-” a knife was thrown her way, easily caught and held up. Grinning as she looked at an irate fish woman who looked like she wanted nothing more than to disembowel who disturbed her.

Although the feelings of love and being happy to see them couldn’t be mistaken. She placed the tools aside after turning it off, pulling the goggles up and grinned. “Why look here, my turtledove and the lovebirds come to grace me with their presence, finally.” she said as she crossed her arms over her ample bosom. “Took y’all long enough to be done fucking and get your asses here.”

Alphys roared with overdone laughter. “That’s what I said!” she boasted as Felix’s frown became a comically wide downturn, already regretting being here.

Marian decided on her creepy smile, prompting Undyne to put on hers. Staring at each other long enough for Alphys to anticipate a cat fight until Felix clapped her on the shoulder, stern above all else. “You bothered us early this morning about her new suit. Is this it?” he asked, guesturing to all the pieces on the table.

The woman nodded, grinning. “Yeee...I worked hard on it. Especially the undersuit and armor. The helmet. You’re gonna need the best of the best when dealing with Rus of all people.” she crossed her arms over her chest. “Y’all think Sans is a viscious fuck? Naw, Pap’s got a violent streak a mile wide and can hold a grudge like nobody's business.”

“Still calling bullshit on that. San’s really knows how to make someone’s life hell when he wants to.” Alphys said with full confidence.

While Felix scoffed. “They're a pair of badass brothers with equally scary personalities. Hence why I’m so bloody concerned with Mari here going out to face the guy.” everyone kinda sobered with that. “She’s no fighter, not like Alphys is. And this is Pap we’re talking about. I just wanna make sure she’s got a good chance coming out of this okay.”

Undyne nodded. “I concur with that. And Mari-dom does tend to take risks-” everyone giving her a look,she shrugged. “-so I fine tuned this new suit and armor to attune easier to her magic.”

“Mana…” she murmured.

“Magic.” Undyne corrected, she rolled her eyes. “Promotes health regeneration, easier to move about.” she grinned more. “It’s more shock absorbent and it’s like pure ass fucking tank armor-tons of defense capability here people! And it’s fucking cute!” she looked at Mari, palms up and utterly excited. She could feel the cat monsters jealousy beginning to rise.

“So are you getting naked now, or what?? I want to see how all of this and the special underwear looks on you!!”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Felix having quite the time with her 'bestie's'.

The look of annoyance on Felix’s face was nothing short of hilarious.

She ended up hiding her smile behind the material of her wide sleeve. Looking away as she tried really, really hard to hold back the giggles threatening to erupt from her, whereas the others didn’t have any compulsion to do so.

“OHMIGOD look at your face!” Alphys outright laughed at the poor cat monster who was close to steaming at this point. Grinning from nonexistent ear to ear, pointing at him. “You want to stab someone! You really do! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” holding her muscled gut with her other hand.

While the fish monster in the green and white was leaning against the table with one arm, shaking with laughter. “By the Delta this is good! I should take a picture to show you later! It’s friggen priceless!” she cackled, both laughing with tears in their eyes. Making her wonder just how stressed out everyone was to react in this manner.

His mouth was in this comically deep downturn of increasingly pronounced lips. This frown of epic proportions while his amber eyes burned with irritation. Cats such as he could be pretty damn possessive, another thing they’ve worked out after a lot of talking, but it wasn’t entirely about that at this moment.

“So the underwear first?” Marian asked as she let go of Felix’s elbow and made her way over towards Undyne, the aquatic monster slowly recovering from her fit.

“Y-Yeah…!” Undyne said, standing up and going over to the pair of black sports underwear. “Here. What’cha think?” She handed it over to her, letting her feel and get a closer look. T’was really soft, definitely the type to pull on and secure...by the aura, the spider clan likely provided the material.

Pressing her thumb into the material, turning it over. Her third eye opened up and the violet eye light came alive, getting a closer eye-much more-to see the energy emanating off of it. Particularly the wavelength and coloring of the spiders, primarily of Muffet herself. Meaning her adopted relative had a hand in this item's creation. Much appreciated, she would need to provide special gifts of sorts in thanks.

“How long did it take Asgore and Muffets brother to negotiate this?” she asked, getting a surprised look from her.

“It took a little bit-they wanted to open another cafe in the Fairbrook colony and needed the funds to do so.”

“Isn’t it mostly populated by humans?” she asked. “I know of the Priest there-he likes sweets as much as I do.”

Undyne grinned. “Yeah. They were pretty dubious at first. But after the mayor and the Priest tried some of their goods, it was an immediate yes. So it’s going.”

Interesting as the last time she spoke to Muffet, the matron was very against opening a location outside of the colony. Did her opinion change in some way? "Is the changing room ready?"

Undyne was amused, as well as anticipating something. “Sterilized and ready to use when you are.” she raised a brow, Felix adopting a grossed out look as they both knew what that meant…

Marian shrugged and took the underwear, heading into the large changing room. A spacious corner of the lab walled off and set up as it’s own area. The only opening within was a tall archway, covered by a heavy deep red curtain of sorts on an unusually thick curtain rod and hung from rings according to its weight. Alphys pulled the curtain back enough for her to step in, pulling it shut behind her.

On either wall were floor to ceiling mirrors, accompanied by a tall three panel white wood mirror against the far wall. The ceiling brightly lit, various clothing and storage racks taking up almost all of available space. Lastly a huge ornate armoire pushed in an available corner where they stored stuff.

“I’m getting undressed now!” she called out as she indeed began removing her clothes entirely. Folding and putting everything away in her preferred shelf where it was easy to reach everything.

“You don't need to tell us that!” he squeaked, making the lizard and fish chuckle, amused by that statement.

“You’re gonna see me dressed up in sexy armor soon here, love-”

Undyne was still chuckling. “An absolute fact.”

“-so please bare with it a bit longer.” she said as she finished stripping out of her layers, grabbing the relatively comfy sports bra and high waisted booty shorts. “These definitely feel good!” she called as she turned herself about infront of the mirrors. Looking at herself. "And look good."

Undyne made an excited noise. “Ready for the undersuit??” she chirped.

“Affirmative, fish out of water.” more giggles as Undyne came in moments later with the undersuit. Black, sleek and definitely a sort of body suit. “Also made by the spiders?”

“Is that a question?” she said as the fish woman leaned over and held out the pant legs for Marian to step into and work her feet in. Once they were through Undyne pulled them up her over legs, past her waist and up around her torso. Pulling her arms through and working them over her shoulders until it came up halfway to her neck, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

The fish stood in front of her, a long seam going from Marian’s neck all the way down passed her crotch. With a spark of white magic from Undyne’s hand, the seam sewed itself shut up all the way to her neck. Molding and slowly fitting itself to her body until it was nothing more than like a second skin.

“How’s that feel?” Undyne asked.

Marian moved about, raising her arms and stretching. The suit reacted and worked itself into a more precise fit. Contorting into areas she didn’t expect, but it was fine. It felt good, none too strange. “Pretty much perfect.” she said as Undyne stood there. One arm crossed across her chest while a hand was holding her own chin, looking thoughtful as she walked around her. Trying to get a look all around to make sure-then nodded.

“Mhmmm. Right, follow me.” she said as she turned and walked out of the changing room with Marian following and glancing over, seeing her mate having taken a chair over by the door. Phone in hand, texting someone and glanced up to see her, his shoulders relaxed. No longer out of his Shift.

Alphys was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest in thought. Absently watching them as Undyne motioned for her to go stand in place in the middle of the room. Going and bringing over a pair of sleek combat boots with a bit of a kitten heel in one hand, a pair of socks in the other.

Undyne bent over to help her get the socks on first, the pair seeming to automatically meld into the suit. The boots followed and did the same. “Huh…” miss fish mumbled as she kept a close eye on how her inventions reacted along with Marian’s body. Gloves were next.

Afterward came the steel grey exoskeleton of stealth armor which came on in pieces. The torso piece came first, then the arms. Followed by the greaves, boots, gauntlets. All attaching and coming together without much of an issue, becoming an interesting set of armor suddenly dying itself entirely black to match the undersuit.

“Holy fucking shit that looks badass!” Alphys explained as she got up, going over and walking around Marian to get a good look at her, eyes sparking with excited interest. “You really outdid yourself boo!”

Undyne’s cheeks tinted pink as she brought over a helm with cat ears and the respirator mask she saw on the table earlier. “Hopefully so…” she murmured, demure as she brought over and got the helm over her head and secured it. Bringing up the respirator mask, putting it up against her face and hearing a series of quiet clicks as it seemed to...secure itself to the helm.

A few quiet beeps went off from within it as a visor covering her eyes down to the respirator with a quiet hiss. Then it was entirely sealed, locked, and ready. A display of her stats on one side and her heartbeat on the other.

“...us okay, Mari?” she heard all of a sudden. Muffled, but it quickly cleared up. Undyne walked around her till she was in front, some sort of handheld scanner in hand and waving it around. “Mari?”

She looked at her. “Mhmmm?” she murmured, trying to feel less anxious of being in this thing.

“Can you hear me alright?” she asked.

“I can.” Marian replied.

“Good. I know it’s weird, but it’ll be much better protection in the long run.” she said as she continued her scans. “Now, can you walk and move around for me?”

“Um, sure.” Marian said and began walking about aimlessly, hearing noises from the fish and Felix looked none too happy. He likely caught on to her anxiety.

Undyne instructed her in some easy exercises around the lab, nothing that lasted too long. She wasn’t the most physically fit so eventually she was sitting down on her ass, panting loudly and fogging up the visor. “H-How’s that…?” she asked, a little out of breath.

“It’s good…” Undyne answered thoughtfully. “Let’s give you a moment, then head to the training yard outside.” she said, Alphys getting all pumped at the thought of heading out there and doing something she considered fun. Receiving a pointed look from her mate, pointedly ignoring it in return. While Undyne went over to some lockers, presumably to bundle up since it was like hell frozen over outside.

Marian sighed. “Alright. Just need a bit. While this is easy to move around in, twenty push ups is a bit much…”

Alphys snorted. “Softie.”

She gave her a weary look. “I’m not built for direct combat.”

The former captain grinned at her. “We’ll see. I’ll get you in the ring someday.”

"When pigs fly." Marian snipped irritably. Much to Alphys's amusement, who looked at her with an almost evil glint in her eye.

Well fuck...she’d just issued a challenge to the lizard. Damn it all.

XxXxX

It took her a while until Felix got her up before heading out towards the training yards behind the labs.

Wide open areas quartered off into three spacious yards separated by increasingly high fencing. New weapons and armor made by the science department were usually bug tested out here by volunteers, often enough by scouts sent from the guard as a means of training. A strange idea their dear mayor and the former captain got into their heads, implementing it under the strictest of rules and safety protocols.

The group traversed into a particular yard, clear of anyone else other than a handful of guards patrolling nearby. Said officers stopped momentarily, turning and seeing them as they went by.

They all stood apart from each other, as Undyne moved over to a large control console at a far end. Pressing some buttons to summon up a holographic screen hovering in the air, using a program to have large holes in the ground in the far end suddenly came open and square platforms raised up from the ground by a few feet. Thick pools suddenly burst up from the platforms, rising by six feet and popped open at the top to reveal the specially made paper targets made out in vague humanoid shape.

Alphys bounced a bit in place. Fists coming together as waves of excitement came off of her. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for this part!” she growled out, grinning from ear to ear once more.

Felix leaned back against a part of the fence, pulling out his phone and appeared to be texting someone. A sense of irritation emanating from him. Half keeping an eye on her, while she brought an arm out. Turning her palm up as she pushed and felt a rush of power up along her arms. In her opened palm she summoned a fireball, misshapen and malformed until she worked to better it.

“Good.” she heard Undyne say, coming over and stood not far from her. “Hold it for another few moments-” she waved the scanner about, trying to get a good reading from it, she assumed. “Alright, now fire!” she got into position, arm rearing back as if to throw a baseball. Arching it forth, throwing it hard at the target.

It flew through the air. Hurtling towards and hitting the chosen target with pure force, incinerating it upon impact. Lingering ashes as swiftly burned away from the magically constructed flame descended slowly to the ground. “Perfect!” she heard the fish saying, making her grin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alphys practically vibrating in excitement.

Undyne fiddled with it more, nodding and muttering under her breath from it, she glanced at Marian. “Can you summon ice now?” with her other hand, pulling more energy from herself and the aether to form at last five large, long shards of ice glowing dimly, hovering in the air near her. “Fire it at those targets?” the fish asked, meaning two towards the left.

She nodded, arm out and palm outstretched as she focused. Sending them forth through the air, gaining speed faster and faster and faster until-they stabbed through the targets. Nothing at first, until moments later the shards grew and grew until they were frozen entirely within blocks of ice.

Undyne seemed pleased as she read what she saw on her tool. “Alright. Now can you-”

T’was a little too late when she finally sensed blood lust. The waves of excitement booming as a tall figure came at her faster than she expected. Alphys rushed her, trying to land a punch she barely managed to move out of the way of. The lizard growled loudly and turned, reaching out to grab her by the shoulder, she stepped away from her again.

Alphys was starting to get angry. “Why the heck are you running??? Come’mere!” she said and lunged for Marian, she stepped clear off to the side. Watching as the former soldier nearly fell forward, catching herself at the last minute.

Marian stood another several steps away. A grin fixed on her face as Alphys stood, looking at her as the underlying irritation steadily grew within her soul. “Stop running away!” she hissed.

She just smiled at her more. “Why should I?” she said, a bit jeering. “Not my fault you can’t keep-”

“ **What the hell are you doing**?!” Felix hissed off to a side, making them both look his way. He was standing there, slitted amber eyes burning. Paws clenched as he bared his canines at them. Ears pressed back against his sull, tail fluffed out.

Undyne’s eyes were wide, grinning widely. Not even paying attention to them as much as she was reading whatever data she was getting from her tool. The bundled up fish would be of no use in this situation. No, her tech was more important.

“I’m asking what the hell do you think you're doing???” he hissed, taking a step their way.

“Keep out of this-”

“ **I’m getting tired of telling you she can’t fight**.” she raised a brow as to the oppressive air coming from her mate. T’was both concerning and comforting to see as he was stepping up as her partner was again, despite it not being the best idea considering he was challenging Alphys. “She’s a mid to far ranged fighter. Her body cannot withstand attacks like yours-she’s not Chara.”

The air got even more thick with violent intent from that. Alphys looked outright pissed. Undyne was upset, frowning as that name...Why was that name...it made everything hazy, like a far gone memory being-

"Oh you didn't say what I think you said!!" Alphys hissed, summoning a spiked golden spear of light.

While her mate got his claws out. "I so did." Having pulled off and tossed his jacket away. His tank top and jeans barely kept it together as he was falling into a Shift.

This...wasn't good. She really should try and deter them-

“ **May I ask why you're mentioning my daughter** , _**citizen**_?” none other than Asgore said, his aura the most oppressive out of everyone. Hands clenched into fists, turning to see the tall goat man standing there. Clad in a simple black suit with a dark red shirt. Large paws in his pocket, beard neatly combed and hair braided back. Tavish and another flanking him, staring them down with the power of the mountain king.

Yep. They were screwed. Time for the nuclear option. She stepped forward. "Hey!!" she called, getting everyone's attention. "I'm getting tired and thirsty! How about we have some tea and ramen??"

Everyone stared at her, quiet. Varying expressions, she waited for what they had to say.

XxXxX

With some effort and two more mentions of ramen, she ushered everyone inside. Cleaning up the long table so everyone could sit down and be quiet.

About twenty minutes later; several mugs full of varying teas, cheap cups of ramen, and fairly short explanation later. Asgore appeared rather calm as he sipped his preferred golden flower tea. Emitting a great sigh, as Undyne and Marian went to get her out of the armor so she’d be able to eat too.

“Alphys.” he started, making the lizard monster flinch. Looking down at her ramen cup, guilty. “I’ve explained to you in length why Marian cannot face you. And yet you seem unable to understand why that is.” her hands tightened around her hot mug, grimacing.

“...I apologize sir.” she murmured, none too happy about this. “Just got excited seeing her in-”

“It doesn’t matter her state of dress-” earning a scowl from Felix. “-she is a long ranged fighter. Her body physically can’t handle battle, especially against someone like you. She’s delicate until she’s called upon her forms of protection.” he looked at her, solemn. “Even then, she’s not made for one on one combat. So please remember that.”

Alphys nodded, pouting. Looking away while Undyne was about done getting the greaves off of her. “And Felix. While I understand the need to protect your mate, please don’t mention my daughter or anyone of that...side of my family.” he said, turning his heavy gaze upon him now. The cat monster’s ears were pressed back against his head, looking away. A measure of guilt also on his face.

“Sorry, Asgore…” Felix murmured.

“It’s quite alright. As long as it doesn’t happen again.”

She sighed in relief when she could finally take her feet out of the boots and the gauntlets came off. She didn’t miss the rather interested look the mayor was giving her, outright ignoring it.

Clad in her undersuit, she padded over to her spot by Felix and sat down in time for him to move her ready cup of ramen in front of her, accompanied by a fork. She dug in, unabashedly slurping up the salty noodle goodness.

"Didn't expect to see you over here so quickly." Undyne said to the mayor, also slurping on her noodles.

"I was already on my way back from the highschool when Felix texted me. Enlightening me on your testing of the suit." he sipped at his tea more, while she glanced at Felix who shrugged, slurping away at his meal.

"Mhmmm. All good so far." she said through nomming on the noodles, making Tavish grimace underneath his horned helm. "Did some movement and combat tests."

"The combat vehicles; the team and Tavish's armor, equipment?" the king asked.

"It’s all good. We all finished everything up earlier this morning." Undyne droned on.

"Are you perfectly sure?" Agore continued.

"Crystal." she said as she leaned an elbow on the table. "Just needed to make sure her suit would be able to handle a Hunt." she said, slurping more.

Asgore finally smiled, pleased. "That's good. The escort team is ready and will be able to go within the hour, most likely."

Felix gave off some a mix of severe worry and unhappiness. He wasn't expecting her to be leaving so quickly...neither was she.

Asgore noticed, giving them both an apologetic look. Yet it must be done, sooner or later considering their target's condition. Likely more severe than they realized…

Marian sighed. "Well, let's finish this meal and get me back in the armor." she glanced at Felix. "Could you contact Muffet for me, so she can get Dae?" she asked him, getting a nod and pulled out his phone. Texting with one paw, he reached out to her underneath the table with the other one, wanting to hold her hand. She took it, squeezing tightly for a moment. Going back to audibly slurping noodles with the other, much to Tavish's disgust.

And tea. Golden flower tea was certainly nice along with ramen.


End file.
